Never Lie to Me
by dbzlover135
Summary: Emi is my OC and Gotens twin sister; Emily Son, or better known as Emi, is known as one of the "goths" at school but she doesn't act like one. What happens when a new student by the name of Trunks Briefs comes to Orange Star High and he starts to get an interest in her? Will anyone try to split them up? Read to find out and a little Marron x Goten pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

A boy with black hair and a smile on his face was walking home from school.

His name was Son Goten.

And he was a junior at Orange Star High at the age of 17 which he just turned 2-months ago.

When he opened the door to his home he yelped when he was tackled to the ground.

"Guess what Goten." A voice whispered.

He rolled his eyes when he realized it was his twin sister Emily or better known as Emi.

He pushed her off of himself and stood up.

"What?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know I felt like tackling you."

He growled and walked to his room.

Emi was known as one of the punks at the school.

She was into metal, rock, dubstep, and screamo music.

She has shoulder blade length black hair, the ends are died purple, she has side swept bangs, black eyes, and tends to wear black.

Emi usually skips school and gets in a lot of trouble.

But she is still her fathers little girl so she gets off the hook most of the time.

But ChiChi, her mother, yells at Goku, her father, for doing that.

And usually its ChiChi that punishes her.

Emi leaned against the doorframe of Gotens room.

He was sitting at his desk doing his homework.

"So how was school today 'Ten?"

'Ten is Emi's nickname for him.

Shes been calling him that ever since the two of them were 4-years old.

"Fine too bad you weren't there, again."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get lectured by mom when she gets home so don't yell."

"Fine but we did get a new student today."

Emi looked at the back of her brothers head in interest.

She likes to mess with the new students and most of them usually leave the school once they meet her.

"Really? Boy or girl?"

"Boy and he's really nice too."

She rolled her eyes.

"Did he try out for the football team and make it?"

Just like Goku and Gohan, their older brother, all the Son boys always try out for the football team and make it.

Goten looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah and his name is Trunks Briefs."

"Briefs? As in Capsule Corporation?"

"Yep."

"Oh joy another popular kid." Emi said with sarcasm.

"Don't get like that Emi, he stayed away from all the popular people."

She smirked.

"But your popular Goten."

He was about to say something but thought about it.

He scratched his head.

"Is that why all those girls always follow me?"

"Yep and thats why I stay away from you at all times at school."

"Except for at lunch."

"Yeah but only because you have a lot of food to spare."

He chuckled.

They both jumped when they heard the front door slam.

"EMILY SON! GET YOUR BUTT IN THE KITCHEN THIS INSTANT!"

Emi and Goten exchanged looks.

"Wow, mom has never yelled at you before."

"I know, I guess I really made her mad this time."

Goten stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Good luck little sister."

She gulped and nodded.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother chopping something.

"Mo-"

"Sit."

Emi gulped and sat down in a seat.

"Mom are you alright?"

She turned around and Emi's eyes widened.

ChiChi had pointed the knife blade in her face.

"No I am not Emily, you have skipped school too many times and might get held back."

"Could you get the knife out of my face please?"

She set it down on the table and grabbed Emi's hand.

"Sweetie you know I only want the best for you, right?"

Emi raised an eyebrow.

It confused her how her mother could go from evil to sweet in a second.

"Yeah."

"Then why do you always skip school?"

"Because it boring and everyone annoys me."

"Maybe if you changed-"

"I'm not changing my appearence just because of what some people think or say."

ChiChi sighed.

Ever since Emi started dressing like the way she does ChiChi has been trying to get her to change.

She takes her out clothes shopping but she never likes anything she picks out.

"Fine but you have to go to school for the rest of the year or I take away your laptop, ipod, and keys."

Emi's eyes widened.

"But-"

"No buts now set the table for dinner."

She frowned and nodded.

When it came to her mother you could never win an argument with her.

She was way too scary.

Once the table was set and dinner was made they all sat down and ate.

As they were eating they heard the front door open and close.

Goku walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hi guys."

"Hi dad." The twins said.

"Hello dear." ChiChi said.

He kissed ChiChi's cheek, Emi's head, and ruffled Gotens hair.

He sat down at the table and began to eat.

He smiled.

"The food is great ChiChi."

"Thank you Goku."

"So kids, anything interesting happen at school today?"

"Well there is a new student and I'm friends with him."

"Thats great, what about you sweetheart?"

Goten nudged Emi.

She rolled her eyes.

"I actually didn't go to school today."

Goku frowned.

"Again? Why?"

"Because I didn't feel like it."

ChiChi grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Goku I already talked with her when I got home."

He nodded and looked at Emi.

"Emi if anything was ever bothering you, you'd tell us right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah of course."

"Good."

When dinner was finished it was the twins job to clean up.

Goten was washing and Emi was drying.

Goten looked at Emi when he handed her a pot.

"So are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I have to or else I'll face the wrath of mom."

"Yeah and you really don't want to make her even more angry."

"Yeah."

Emi finished drying the pot and put it away.

Goten smiled at her.

"You know, Trunks actually likes some of the bands you do."

She looked at her brother.

"Really?"

He nodded.

Usually in the school there was no one who shared the same interests as her.

And everyone stayed clear of her.

"Trunks said how he went to go see Paramore live once."

She smiled.

"Wow thats so awesome."

"And he has all of Breathe Carolina's CDs."

She gripped his biceps.

"You have to introduce him to me!"

"Alright alright I will."

She hugged him.

Gotens eyes were wide.

It was usually a very rare moment when she ever hugged him.

She broke the hug.

"Thank you so much Goten! Your the best!"

She ran off to her room and closed the door.

She couldn't stop smiling.

She rarely ever had anyone to talk to about her favorite bands.

The only people she ever talked to about her favorite music were the people on instant messaging websites.

They never knew what she acutally looked like so she could talk with them freely about anything.

She quickly changed into a pair of her pajamas and opened her closet.

She tapped her chin in thought.

Before bed every night Emi would usually pick out her outfit for the next day so she'd have enough time to do everything else.

She smiled when she saw the perfect outfit.

She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top but in a lighter shade of black, girl biker boots, and a black leather jacket that stopped below her breasts.

She laid it all down on top of her dresser and yawned.

She turned off her light and crawled into her bed.

Once she was covered with her blankets she grabbed her ipod.

She put her earbuds in her ears and turned on her music.

But since she had her music on full blast she wouldn't hear her alarm in the morning.

And she usually sleeps in when she doesn't go to school.

But she didn't know this.

Hopefully she wouldn't run late.

But what would be the fun in making her on time?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

The next morning Emi was sleeping soundly.

She groaned when she felt her body being shaken.

"5 more minutes."

"You don't have 5 more minutes we need to get to school now!" Goten yelled.

She rolled onto her stomach and removed her earbuds.

She looked at her clock on her nightstand and her eyes widened.

"ITS 7:30!"

She fell out of her bed and quickly stood up.

She pushed Goten out of her room making him yelp and slammed the door shut.

"I'm going to head to school, you alright?" Goten asked.

"I'm fine! Just go!"

"Alright see you there."

She grabbed her clothes and rushed into her bathroom.

She quickly took a shower and got herself dressed.

She put on her eyeliner very thick on the bottom and top.

She then put on purple eyeshadow.

She grabbed her bookbag and put in her correct binders and notebooks for the day.

She rushed out of the house and locked the door.

She growled when she realized she noticed that she had to walk.

She shrugged her shoulders and began to run towards the school.

When she finally arrived she looked at the watch around her wrist.

It was 8:03.

She gasped.

_"Aw man! I'm late for first period."_ She thought.

Without noticing she ran into someone sending the two of them to the ground.

She quickly grabbed one of the bookbags she saw lying on the ground and rushed into the school without even glancing at the person she ran in to.

The boy lying on the ground watched her run inside of the school.

He picked up his bookbag and narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't my bookbag, that girl must have taken mine by mistake." He said to himself.

He looked up and didn't see her anymore.

He inwardly cursed and looked through the bookbag.

He pulled out a small journal that had a name on it.

_"Emily Son."_ He thought.

He put it back into the bookbag and walked into the school.

Emi rushed towards her first class and opened the door.

The teacher, Mr. Collins, looked at her.

He had gray hair, a gray mustache, he was a bit chubby, wore glasses, and is the math teacher.

"Surprise surprise, you finally came to school for once Emily."

She panted from running all the way from her house to the school.

"S-Sorry for being late."

"Its fine I'm just glad your here now take your seat, if you remember it."

She nodded.

She walked up the steps and sat down ignoring all the looks and whispers everyone said about her.

She opened her bookbag and gasped.

_"This isn't mine, I must have taken that guys by mistake."_ She thought.

She groaned.

Could this day get any worse?

To answer her question, yes.

Through the entire day all her teachers would say how surprised they were that she actually came.

And people would always say rude things to her or about her.

Currently, she was in lunch with Goten.

She was picking at her food making him worried.

She might get on his nerves but he was very protective over her.

"Whats the matter Emi? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine Goten."

"Alright."

"Hey Goten." A voice said.

He looked behind Emi and smiled.

A boy with purple hair, wearing jeans, black shoes, a white T-Shirt, and a black track jacket stood there.

"Hey Trunks whats up?"

He sat down beside him.

"Nothing much, who's this?"

He looked at Emi.

"Oh, thats my twin sister Emily but she goes by Emi."

"Emily? As in Emily Son?"

Emi raised her head up.

"Um yeah thats me."

He lifted up a black bookbag.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Her eyes widened.

"Your the one I ran into this morning!"

"Yeah I was running late too."

She picked up his bookbag from the ground and traded with him.

"Sorry about running into you."

"Its no problem and Goten you never told me you had a twin sister."

"Because she rarely comes to school."

She then looked at Trunks.

"Wait your Trunks?"

"Yeah."

She smiled.

"Goten told me you like Paramore and Breathe Carolina."

"Yeah I do."

"So do I! Their the best."

He smiled.

"Yeah they are."

As they began to get into a full on conversation someone decided to interrupt.

The schools whore, Alyssa Byrd, smiled flirtly at Trunks and Goten.

She has blond hair that reaches her mid-back, green eyes, not a hint of acne on her face, and is the head cheerleader on the squad.

"Hi there boys."

"Hi." They both said.

She glanced at Emi and laughed.

"Oh look who decided to come to school for once."

Emi rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not trying to get in all the football players pants."

Trunks and Goten chuckled.

She glared at her.

"Shut your mouth goth girl."

"I will once you shut yours."

"At least I've had boyfriends and how many have you had? Hm, oh right none."

"I'm not like you Alyssa I can survive without a boyfriend in my life."

Alyssa smirked.

"Thats because you'll be alone for the rest of your life just like the ugly little goth girl you are."

Goten glared at her and stood up.

"Don't talk that way about my sister."

"Seems like your brother is here to fight your battles for you."

"I'm not fighting her battles I'm just tired of hearing you say rude things about her."

"Whatever."

She winked at Trunks before leaving.

Goten sat back down beside Trunks and looked at his sister.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine her words don't hurt me."

Trunks looked at both of the twins curiously.

"Why did she wink at me?"

Emi smirked.

"Because your on the football team, correct?"

"Yeah I just made it yesterday."

"She always tries to have sex with all of the football players she even tried to get Goten to do it with her."

"But I promised myself I'd do that with the woman I love." Goten said.

She rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a fairy tale Goten."

He pouted.

Trunks chuckled.

"Why does she not like you Emi?"

"Because I'm different than her."

"That doesn't mean she can be rude to you all the time."

"She can't hurt me Trunks I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She smiled.

"Sheesh you sound like Goten or my dad."

He blushed.

"Well you are one of my friends now and I don't like seeing people hurting my friends."

She chuckled.

"I'm joking Trunks."

"Oh."

Goten smiled.

"Aw Twunks is bwushing." Goten said in a baby voice.

He glared at him.

"Shut up Goten."

The twins bursted out laughing at him.

When the day was over Goten ended up driving Emi home.

When they reached their house she exited the car and walked inside.

Goten followed in behind her.

"So what do you think of Trunks?"

He closed the door when they were inside.

"He's really nice."

"I told you."

"Shut up."

"But why did he keep blushing today?"

She walked into the kitchen and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask me he'd have to tell you."

"I'll call him and ask."

Emi searched through the fridge.

"You do that."

He walked to his room and shut the door.

He grabbed his cell phone and laid down on his bed.

He dialed Trunks cell phone number and waited as it rang.

**_"Hello?"_**

"Hey Trunks its me."

**_"Oh hey Goten whats up?"_**

"Nothing but I wanted to know why you kept blushing at school today."

Trunks was silent for a moment.

**_"I never blushed."_**

"Yeah you did and even Emi remembers."

**_"Its not important Goten."_**

"Come on! Tell me! I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret if you tell me!"

**_"Goten-"_**

"Please! Please!"

He kept at it until he heard someone yelling.

_"**BOY! SHUT UP WHOEVER THE HELL YOUR TALKING TO BEFORE I GO THROUGH THAT PHONE AND CHOKE THEM!"**_

Goten yelped and shut his mouth.

**_"Sorry dad! Won't happen again! Nice going Goten."_**

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry but please tell me."

Trunks sighed.

**_"Fine but you can't tell anyone."_**

"Gotcha."

**_"Well...I think your sister is really...pretty."_**

"You like my sister?"

**_"I never said that! I just think shes pretty."_**

"Aw."

**_"Whatever now tell me your secret."_**

"Oh right, once I sold Emi's favorite CD to someone but she doesn't know its me."

**_"Thats it?"_**

"Hey she threatened to kill whoever did it."

Trunks chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never Lie to Me**_

_** Chapter 3**_

* * *

A couple months passed by since Emi met Trunks.

The two of them and Goten have gotten very close.

You could say they were the three musketeers.

Also, Trunks feelings for Emi have grown even stronger.

He has told no one except Goten.

And Goten swore if he ever broke his sisters heart he'd break every bone in his body.

Trunks knew he was serious.

Cause Goten is not one for violence unless you hurt his family or friends.

But Trunks still worries that Emi will never feel the same for him.

But he wouldn't give up.

Sometimes he would flirt with Emi but she'd simply raise an eyebrow and make an excuse to walk away.

Currently, the three of them were in Trunks home working on a drama project.

Yes you heard correctly the three of them are in drama.

Goten lost a bet to Emi and had to sign up for it when they started the 11th grade.

And Trunks mother thought he'd make a wonderful actor.

Goten and Emi chuckled at Trunks.

Their teacher said they had to practice in costume and Trunks costume was very funny.

His hair was up in a mohawk, he wore eyeliner, a black hoodie, black jeans, biker boots, and black fingerless gloves.

He had a huge blush on his face.

"Will you two stop laughing and get in costume?"

"Sorry Trunks its just so funny to see you wear that." Goten said.

"Whatever."

Emi stood up and examined his outfit.

"I think he looks good, he's wearing something thats my style."

Trunks smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Will you two love birds stop talking and get ready?" Goten asked.

Emi glared at him.

"We aren't love birds Goten."

"Sure you aren't."

She growled making him back up.

Trunks looked at him.

"Just get in costume before Emi has to kill you."

He nodded.

Once Goten was dressed Emi smirked.

"Now we look like twins."

He rolled his eyes.

He wore a gray sleeveless shirt, jeans, biker boots, black fingerless gloves, black eyeliner, and a stick on tattoo.

"Quiet Emi and shouldn't you be getting in costume?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Can't I just wear my regular clothes?"

He smirked.

"Nope, check out your character."

She grabbed the script that their teacher assigned to them.

Her eyes widened.

"No heck no!"

After a couple minutes of struggling and cursing, Emi was finally in her costume.

She wore a yellow waitress dress that went to her mid-thigh, a white apron on her dress, a white plastic headband, and white shoes.

She had a huge blush on her face, her arms crossed over her chest, and a scowl on her face.

And not to mention that Trunks and Goten forced her to remove her eyeliner and eye shadow.

Goten smiled.

"You look good."

"Shut up."

"Goten is right, you look very pretty." Trunks said.

She growled and showed her back to them.

"Can we just get this over with?"

Trunks frowned.

"Okay."

Goten looked at him worried but grabbed his script.

The three of them began to practice.

Once practice was over Goten, Emi, and Trunks were all back in their regular clothes.

Emi sat down in a chair in Trunks room.

She sighed.

"That costume is terrible; its way too bright for me."

Goten sat on the arm rest of the chair she was sitting on.

"I don't get how you wear dark clothes all the time Emi it makes me feel depressed."

"Not me."

They looked at Trunks.

He was still changing out of his costume.

"What about you Trunks?"

"Huh? Sorry guys I zoned out."

He pulled on a pair of jeans and turned around.

Emi looked off to the side.

"What did you think about your costume?" Goten asked.

"It was okay but I'd much rather wear my clothes."

He looked at Emi and noticed she was avoiding his gaze.

Goten looked at her and saw her face was a bit red.

"Emi are you alright? Your face is red."

"I'm fine."

He looked over at Trunks and smirked.

Emi might not be like other girls but she was still a girl.

And Trunks was a very muscular boy and had a 6-pack just like himself, his father, and Trunks father.

"Maybe you should give her a hug Trunks."

He blushed.

"Why?"

"I think she might be upset."

Emi stood up.

"I'm not upset just a bit hot."

"Then why aren't you looking at Trunks?"

She gulped.

"N-No reason."

"Really?"

She glared at Goten and stood up.

"We finished our practice so I'll meet you at home."

She grabbed her bookbag and stormed out of Trunks room.

Trunks sighed and sat down on his bed.

"What did I do this time?"

"Nothing she was just a bit nervous."

"About what?"

"You aren't wearing a shirt."

He looked down at his chest and blushed.

He grabbed a white T-Shirt and pulled it on.

"Why would that make her nervous?"

Goten slapped his forehead.

"Trunks you might be school smart but I'm girl smart so listen to the master."

He sat down beside Trunks.

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"The master?"

"Yep and Emi might not act like other girls but she is still a girl and gets nervous around guys that are very muscular and as she would say, sexy."

Trunks smiled.

"Do you think she likes me?"

"I'm not sure she doesn't ever talk about you at home."

"Oh."

"But theres a real good chance."

"How do you know?"

"She never blushes around my dad or me when we don't wear a shirt."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Thats because your her brother and he's your dad."

"Oh right, that would be really weird."

"Pretty much."

Goten pat his back.

"Don't worry about it too much buddy she'll come around some time."

"I hope."

He tapped his chin.

After a moment of thinking he smiled and snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! Your birthday is in a couple of days, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well she'll get you something real special and when you blow out your candles you can wish for anything, even a kiss."

Trunks blushed.

"Shes my friend."

"Trunks I know you want my sister to be your girlfriend and when you have a girlfriend you kiss."

"W-Whatever."

Goten laughed and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow don't forget to bring your costume."

He nodded.

"See you later and when you see Emi tell her I'm sorry for not putting a shirt on."

"Right, see you later."

Goten grabbed his bookbag and walked out of his room.

Trunks sighed and laid down on his bed.

Hoping that Emi felt the same way he felt towards her.

At the Son household, Emi was reading a book in her room.

Her door opened up and Goku walked in.

He smiled at her and sat down on her bed.

She closed her book and looked at him.

"Whats up dad?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see you."

"Um okay."

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"Your growing up so fast."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Dad where is this coming from all of a sudden."

"Sorry I just watched a movie with your mother about the children growing up and moving out of the house."

Emi smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry I won't be moving out in a long time."

He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

"Good night."

He stood up and gave her a smile before leaving.

Emi was about to get back to her book when the door opened again.

She groaned and noticed it was Goten.

"What do you want Goten?"

"Trunks wanted me to tell you sorry for not wearing a shirt."

She blushed.

"Its fine."

"Thats why you were blushing."

She glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"I know you like him."

"Only as a friend Goten."

"Sure and I guess you don't want to know who he likes."

He was about to leave but Emi stopped him.

"He likes someone?"

He smirked.

Sometimes Goten was the match maker.

"Yeah and you know her really well."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I do?"

He nodded.

"Good night little sister."

He shut off her light and shut the door.

Emi laid down and closed her eyes.

Who could he like?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

The next day at school Emi couldn't stop thinking about what Goten said.

She kept wondering who Trunks could like.

She shook her head.

Why should she care anyway?

Its none of her business.

She felt someone tapping her shoulder so she turned her head to the side.

It was Goten.

"Emi we have to perform our act now."

"Oh right."

Trunks, Emi, and Goten were already in costume and stood on the stage that was built in the drama room.

Their teacher, Mr. Ness, looked up at them.

He has long brown hair pulled into a pony-tail, a gotee, green eyes, and wore an outfit that resembled a directors.

"What is your act going to be about?"

"Its about how a goth and a waitress get together." Trunks said.

He smiled.

"Oh this is one of my favorite acts I wrote! Continue."

Trunks and Goten pulled out a table and two seats.

They sat down and began to move their mouths like they were talking.

Emi walked up to them, in her waitress outfit, and had a small notebook in her hand.

"What can I get you two?"

Trunks looked at her up and down with interest.

"How about your number and a date."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How about you order something to eat before I get my manager to kick you out."

He smirked.

"Fiesty I like that."

She rolled her eyes.

Goten looked at the paper menu.

"I'll take a burger and water."

She wrote it down.

She looked at Trunks.

"What about you mohawk-boy?"

"I'll have the same and the name is Dylan."

"Nice to know, I'll be back with your food."

She walked behind the curtain.

Goten looked at Trunks.

"Dylan whats the deal? I thought you quit dating."

"I did but she is just very beautiful."

Goten chuckled.

"Seems like even you have a soft spot."

He glared at him.

"Shut up Tyler."

Emi walked back into sight with two burgers and two glasses of water.

She set it down on the table.

"Enjoy."

Trunks grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you sit down with us?"

"No thanks I have to work."

Trunks scoffed.

"Whats the point of working? You have to listen to what someone says."

"Some people need the money now if you'll excuse me I have some more costumers to get to."

She walked behind the curtain again.

Trunks smirked.

"I will get her to be mine."

Goten looked up from eating his burger.

"Are you going to blackmail her like you did to the last chick you dated?"

"No."

Goten shook his head and continued to eat.

They both stood up and moved the table behind the curtain.

Goten walked onto the stage with a poster in his hands.

It read: **'Its nightfall and Katie has just closed up work for the night'.**

He walked back behind the curtain.

Emi wore a pair of jeans, a purple and black sweater, and had a jacket on.

She took small steps so it seemed like she was walking down the street.

"Hey there." A voice said.

She jumped and turned around.

She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want this time?"

Trunks walked up to her and grasped her chin.

"I believe I already told you that."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Your number and a date."

She slapped his hand away.

"How about no."

She tried to walk off but he grabbed her wrist and made her look at him.

"I don't take no for an answer woman."

"The name is Katie and you can't tell me what to do."

"That is true but I can persuade you."

She raised an eyebrow.

He moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing?"

He stroked her cheek.

"Your very beautiful."

She blushed.

"Um thanks."

He leaned towards her making her eyes widen.

Before she could stop him, he kissed her on the lips.

Both Trunks and Emi had blushes on their faces.

After a minute, Trunks removed his lips from hers and smirked.

"So how about that date?"

Emi gulped.

"Y-Yeah sure."

Goten popped his head out.

"And...scene!"

Trunks and Emi tore their eyes away from each other and looked at Mr. Ness.

He had his hands together and a huge smile on his face.

"Never before have I seen anyone perform this act so well like you three, I felt like I was watching a movie! _A_! _A_ for all three of you!"

They all high-fived each other.

"Um Mr. Ness can we change into our regular clothes?" Goten asked.

"Of course."

They walked off of the stage and grabbed their bookbags filled with their clothes.

Emi walked into the girls bathroom and the boys walked into the boys bathroom.

She walked into a stall and closed the door.

She kept thinking about the kiss her and Trunks shared.

_"It doesn't mean anything it was only a part of the act."_ She thought.

She removed the outfit she was wearing and pulled out her clothes from her bookbag.

She put on black skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top, a black zip-up hoodie, and a pair of black chucks.

She sighed as she put her bookbag on and grabbed her costume.

She walked out of the stall and pulled out her make-up.

She put on her purple eye shadow and her eye liner.

She wondered what the boys were talking about.

Goten smirked at Trunks as he checked his appearence.

Goten wore jeans, a pair of jordans, a white T-Shirt, a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a brown jacket.

Trunks wore jeans, a pair of converse, a white T-Shirt, and a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Trunks glared at him.

"Quit smirking at me Goten."

"I can't help it I know you liked that kiss with my sister."

He looked at him.

"I did but it meant nothing it was only a part of the act."

"She might not think that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing."

Goten grabbed his bookbag and left the bathroom.

Trunks quickly grabbed his bookbag and ran out of the bathroom.

He gasped when he ran into Emi and knocked the two of them to the ground.

He noticed the position they were in and blushed.

He was lying on top of her and she was lying below him with a scowl on her face.

"Trunks! Get off!"

"Sorry."

He stood up and reached his hand toward her.

She looked at his hand for a second and grabbed it.

He pulled her up and smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Watch where your going next time."

He nodded.

He picked up Emi's bookbag and handed it to her.

"I guess this time I was the one that tackled you."

She raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

"You remember that?" Emi asked.

"Yeah that was basically the first time we met."

"Very strange first meeting."

"Yeah."

"I guess we should head back to the drama room."

He nodded.

They both walked back to the drama room.

Trunks took glances at her and blushed.

"Um Emi."

"Yeah Trunks?"

"That kiss, what did you think of it?"

She blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did it mean anything to you?"

"I'm not sure but that was my first kiss."

Trunks looked at her shocked.

"Really?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah and you can judge by my appearence not a lot of guys would want to be around me."

"I can't tell why, your an amazing person."

She looked to the ground and blushed.

"Thanks."

When they reached the drama room he held the door open for her.

She walked in, took her seat and watched the other kids do their acts.

Trunks sat beside her and smiled.

Emi looked at him and gave him a smile as well.

_"Maybe she does like me after all."_ Trunks thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 5** _

* * *

Trunks rolled onto his side as he slept.

His door cracked open and someone peeked their head in.

It was his 10-year old sister, Bra, she looks exactly like their mother, Bulma.

She walked into his room and stood beside his bed.

She poked his forehead over and over again but he didn't wake up.

She growled and brought her arm back.

Trunks eyes snapped open when he felt his face being slapped.

He sat up in his bed and glared down at his sister.

"Why did you slap me Bra?"

"Because mom and daddy told me to get you up."

He groaned.

"But its saturday!"

"Alright I'll just go tell daddy that your not going to listen to what he said."

He gulped.

"You don't have to do that I'm getting up."

"Okay."

She skipped out of his room.

Trunks growled.

No way he would ever disobey his father.

He was a very scary man.

And Bra was exactly like him.

She would glare at people she didn't like and yell at Trunks when he made her mad.

Also, if Trunks ever did anything bad she'd tell Vegeta.

He yawned as he pulled on a T-Shirt and left his room.

He walked down the stairs and fell onto his butt when a bunch of confetti was blasted in his face.

He looked up and saw his perky grandmother, Bunny, smiling at him.

"Aw my little grandson is growing up! He's turning 18-years old!"

She pinched his cheek.

He removed her hand from his cheek and stood up.

Bulma hugged him.

"Happy birthday son."

"Thanks mom but why couldn't I sleep in?"

"Because you need to call all of your friends and tell them about your party."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Party?"

"Yep, your father and I talked it over and decided to let you have some friends over."

"Thanks."

Every birthday party Trunks ever had no one ever came.

All his friends were too afraid of his father to come.

But this time he agreed to stay out of sight.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Those friends of yours better not annoy me."

"They won't I promise."

"Then you better not invite that one friend of yours."

"Um which one?"

"Goten."

Trunks chuckled.

Goten never really had a good friendship with Vegeta.

He'd always annoy him.

"Sorry dad but Goten is my best friend."

He growled.

"Oh joy."

He turned around and walked up the stairs.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"That man I swear."

Trunks walked back up to his room as his grandmother and mother began to set up for his party.

He sighed and quickly took a shower.

He dressed in jeans, vans, a black T-Shirt, and a green hoodie.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed all his friends numbers and invited them.

The last two friends he had to invite were Emi and Goten.

He dialed their house number and waited until someone picked it up.

**_"Goku I told you for the last time put the pan down!"_**

**_"But ChiChi! These pancakes are amazing!"_**

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

**_"Leave enough for your son and daughter!"_**

**_"I will."_**

He heard the female voice sigh.

**_"Son residence, ChiChi speaking."_**

"Hello is Goten or Emi there?"

**_"Yes but may I ask who's calling?"_**

"Trunks Briefs."

**_"Oh you mean Emily's boyfriend?"_**

He blushed.

He then heard a door open.

**_"I don't have a boyfriend!"_ **Emi yelled.

**_"Emily your boyfriend is on the phone!"_**

Trunks heard Emi growl.

She picked up the phone.

**_"Let me guess, this is Trunks right?"_**Emi asked.

"How'd you know?"

**_"Ever since Goten told my mom about you she keeps saying how you and I should get married and give her grandchildren."_**

He blushed.

"Why?"

**_"Don't ask me she already has one grandchild, so whats up?"_**

"My family is throwing me a birthday party today and I wanted to know if you and Goten could come."

**_"Goten would probably come but I'm not one for parties."_**

"Aw come on it wouldn't be the same without you."

**_"Trunks-"_**

"Please its my birthday after all."

Emi sighed.

**_"Alright I'll come."_**

"Great, the party starts at 5."

"**_Gotcha see you there."_**

"Bye."

**_"Bye."_**

Trunks hung up the phone and smiled.

He was so happy he convinced Emi to come.

He looked towards his door when he heard something crash.

"Vegeta! What the hell!"

"Don't look at me woman! You dropped it!"

"You shouldn't have sneaked up on me and I wouldn't have dropped it!"

"You should have been paying attention."

He heard a door open.

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO MUSIC!" Bra yelled.

The door slammed closed.

Both Vegeta and Bulma were silent.

Trunks chuckled.

One person who could get those two to stop arguing was Bra.

He laid down on his bed and decided to take a nap until 5 o'clock came.

At the Son household, ChiChi was chasing Goku around the house with a frying pan.

"I told you not to eat all the pancakes!"

"I'm sorry! I love you!"

"That won't save you this time!"

Emi rolled her eyes and walked into her brothers room.

He was on his computer looking at Facebook.

She laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Goten looked at her.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?"

"Because their comfortable."

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed for Trunks party?"

She sighed and buried her face into Gotens pillow.

"I don't know what to get him."

"You could always share the gift I got him."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What did you get him?"

He stood up and pulled something out from under his bed.

He handed it to her.

"I still have to wrap it."

It was a skateboard with Trunks name written on the underneath in grafitti.

It also had a green dragon behind his name.

She handed it back to him.

"Nah you bought that with your money I shouldn't take credit on it."

Goten placed it back under his bed.

He felt her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She knocked his hand away.

"Yeah why?"

"Because usually you wouldn't have a problem if you shared a gift I got for a family member or friend."

"Thats because this is different, Trunks is my only true friend and I want to get him something."

Goten smirked.

"I know something you can get for him."

She looked at him.

"What?"

"Give him a kiss."

She blushed.

She grabbed Gotens pillow and hit him on the head with it.

"And I'd do that why?"

"Well you both seemed to like the kiss from yesterday you shared."

"It was part of the act I had to kiss him!"

"Calm down I'm only teasing you."

She growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Because I know you like him."

"No I don't."

"Don't try to lie Emi I know you like him."

"So what if I do? He likes someone else anyway."

"And like I said you know this person really well and its almost like you two are the same person."

She raised an eyebrow.

Goten shook his head.

Sometimes she was even dumber than him.

"I don't get it."

"Just think about what to get Trunks and get ready."

"Fine."

He stood up and left his room.

Emi leaned against the wall and tapped her chin.

She had to get him a great gift but what?

She smiled when she thought of something.

She ran out of Gotens room and looked into the living room.

Her father was holding an ice pack to his head.

He looked at her and smiled.

She chuckled.

"Mom got you with the frying pan didn't she?"

He removed the ice pack from his head and there was a bump.

"Yep."

She walked over to him and kissed his head.

She walked towards her room and took a shower.

When she was finished she dressed herself quickly.

She wore dark blue skinny jeans, black chucks, a black T-Shirt, and put on eye liner and her usual purple eye shadow.

She grabbed her money and quickly put it in her wallet.

She grabbed her paramore hobo bag and put her wallet inside.

She walked out of her room and passed by her mother.

"I'll be back mom I have to get something."

"Alright be safe."

She smirked.

She had the perfect gift for Trunks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

* * *

Trunks yawned and sat up in his bed.

He checked the clock on his night stand.

It was 4:56.

He smiled.

He sure had a nice nap.

He walked out of his room and into the living room.

His eyes widened.

There was a stage and the band, Breathe Carolina, was setting up.

He looked over at his mother and hugged her.

She smiled.

"I'm guessing you like everything so far?"

"Yeah! How did you get them here?"

"Simple, I called and said I'd pay a lot of money."

He nodded and broke the hug.

"Your the best mom in the world."

"Its the least I can do for my sons 18th birthday."

He smiled and looked around some more.

There was a food table, the furniture was moved out so everyone would be able to dance, and Vegeta was glaring at every single person.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why does dad keep glaring at people?"

"He'll be keeping an eye on everyone to make sure some people don't go too far."

"What do you mean?"

"Get drunk, do drugs, or have sex."

"Right."

"I have to get to a meeting thats in North City, I'll see you tomorrow enjoy your party."

"Thanks mom."

She nodded.

She quickly kissed Vegeta on the cheek and left Capsule Corporation.

Trunks walked up to his father.

"I hope none of your friends are going to bring anything or do anything stupid."

He chuckled.

"They won't dad."

He grunted.

"DADDY!"

Vegeta and Trunks turned their heads to the side and saw Bra glaring at him.

"What is it Bra?"

"You promised to bring me shopping and take me to a movie today."

"I did?"

"Yes you did!"

He sighed.

"Fine go get your coat."

She smiled and ran off.

"I thought you were going to watch us."

"I was but now I'm not and you better not destroy anything or have the cops coming over."

He nodded.

"Right."

Bra ran up to Vegeta and smiled.

"Lets go daddy."

"Alright, behave Trunks."

He nodded.

They both left CC.

Trunks sighed.

After an hour, the house was filled with a bunch of teenagers.

People had set their gifts for Trunks up in his room and now they were dancing to the songs Breathe Carolina played.

One of the workers for Capsule Corp stood on the balcony of the stairs and threw Breathe Carolina shirts down.

They would catch them and put them on or put them away.

Trunks looked around for Goten and Emi since they didn't arrive yet.

"Trunks!" A voice yelled.

He turned his head in the direction of the voice and smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to make it Goten."

"Why would I miss my best friends 18th birthday?"

He chuckled and saw the gift.

"You can put the gift up in my room."

"Alright."

Goten walked towards the stairs and Trunks followed after him.

When they got to Trunks room he set the gift down and was shocked from the amount of presents he had gotten.

"Is Emi coming?"

Goten looked at him.

"Yeah but she left to go get something and never came home."

"Oh."

He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll come my sister never lies to friends."

He nodded.

"Lets get back to the party." Trunks said.

They both exited his room and walked down the stairs.

They danced to the music and laughed from enjoyment.

As Goten was dancing he saw Emi sitting in a chair.

He smiled and grabbed Trunks wrist.

He pulled him through the crowd until they reached her.

Trunks smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Emi."

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys."

She stood up.

"When did you get here?" Goten asked.

"A couple minutes ago I already put your gift in your room."

Goten smiled and looked off.

"Hey guys I'm going to go dance with a few people, you two enjoy yourselves."

He walked off and disappeared in the crowd.

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"Its Goten we'll never know."

Trunks smiled at her.

"Want to dance?"

"I don't know how."

"Come on, Breathe Carolina is playing and didn't you tell me they were one of your favorite bands?"

She blushed.

"Yeah but-"

He grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

"Fine."

He pulled her into the crowd and let go of her hand.

He began to swing his body around and randomly dance.

Emi stood there blushing.

"Don't be scared to dance Emi."

"I'm not."

"Then dance."

She growled and began to move her body like Trunks was.

After a while, the two of them were dancing carelessly and laughing.

Kyle Even, one of the members of Breathe Carolina, grabbed the microphone.

"Trunks Briefs we heard its your birthday! And part of a birthday is blowing out the candles of your cake! So here it comes!"

Two of the CC chefs brought out the cake.

It had 18 candles on it.

Goten pat his back.

"Make a wish buddy."

He nodded.

He looked over at Emi and smiled.

_"I wish Emi liked me more than a friend just like I like her."_ He thought.

He blew out his candles and everyone cheered.

The chefs cut the cake up and put all the pieces onto plates.

Everyone grabbed a plate and began to eat.

Goten, Emi, and Trunks all talked as they ate their cake.

All of a sudden, someone threw a piece of cake at Trunks.

He growled and wiped the cake off of his face.

Goten and Emi couldn't hold back their laughter and began to burst out laughing.

He smirked.

"Since you guys think its so funny why don't you have some cake."

He grabbed his cake and smashed it in Gotens face.

He smiled and licked his face.

"Wow the cake tastes even better."

Emi and Trunks laughed.

Trunks smiled at her.

"We can't leave you out Emi."

She backed up.

"I'm good."

Both Trunks and Goten grabbed their cake and pulled their arms back.

Right when they threw the cake, Emi ducked.

The cake hit someone in the back of the head.

He turned around and growled.

Trunks and Gotens eyes were wide.

"Uh oh." They both said.

The man they threw it at simply smirked.

"CAKE FIGHT!"

Everyone grabbed their cake and threw it at each other.

As everyone threw their cake back and forth, the doors to CC slammed open.

Vegeta stood there wide eyed and Bra was standing beside him.

Everyone dropped their cake and ran out of the house.

The twins nervously looked at each other and tried to run away.

But Vegeta grabbed them by the back of their shirts.

"You two aren't going anywhere."

They gulped.

"Dad it wasn-"

"Sit down."

Trunks, Emi, and Goten all sat down on the couch.

Bra chuckled.

"Good luck you guys."

She walked up the stairs to her room.

Vegeta gave Trunks a scolding look.

"I leave you alone with no supervision and you create this huge mess."

"Dad-"

"Don't dad me, and you two, its almost like everywhere theres a problem you two are there."

Goten rubbed the back of his neck.

"Weird, huh?"

Vegeta glared at him.

Goten guped and stayed quiet.

"Tomorrow all three of you will clean up this entire house."

"But dad-"

"No buts and starting right now you three will clean this living room until its spotless."

They looked around.

The entire living room had cake on the floor, ceiling, walls, etc.

"That will take us all night." Emi said.

He smirked and snapped his fingers.

Three robots came into the living room with cleaning supplies.

"Well then, you three better get started."

He turned around and walked up the stairs.

Emi and Goten looked at Trunks.

"We don't like your dad." They both said.

He sighed.

"Tell me about it."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Never Lie to Me**_

_** Chapter 7 **_

* * *

The next morning, the living room at Capsule Corporation was spotless.

Trunks was asleep on the floor.

Emi was asleep on the stage that they used the night before.

And Goten was asleep on the table that held the food.

Bulma unlocked the front door and walked inside.

Her jaw almost hit the ground when she saw how spotless it was.

She saw the three teenagers asleep and raised an eyebrow.

She walked up to Trunks and shook him.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning mom."

"Why are you, Goten, and Emily all asleep in the living room?"

Trunks stretched and stood up.

"Dad made us clean the living room all last night."

"Why?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, a cake fight broke out and dad came in during the middle of it."

"So he forced you and your two best friends to clean the living room all last night on your birthday?"

"Pretty much."

She growled.

"VEGETA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Emi and Goten eyes opened from the loud outburst.

Emi yelped when she fell off of the stage.

She groaned from pain and rubbed her head.

She then rubbed her back.

"Ow, why does my back hurt?"

Trunks lent her a hand.

"Because you fell asleep on the stage last night."

She grabbed his hand and let him help her stand up.

"Oh right, your dad made us clean everything."

"Yep."

Goten yawned.

"I'm going to head home and get a well deserved good nights sleep."

"Count me in." Emi said.

Vegeta yawned as he walked down the stairs wearing a pair of gray sweatpants.

"What is it woman?"

Bulma was glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"You made your son and his friends clean the living room last night? On his birthday?"

His eyes widened.

"Well they caused a mess! What was I supposed to do? Not punish them?"

Bulma rubbed her temples.

"Vegeta he's a teenager and so are his friends, its normal if they make a mess."

"But-"

"No buts, now its _your_ going to be punished."

"How? I'm a grown man."

She smirked.

"I feel like going clothes shopping today and I think I'll bring Bra with me."

"Have fun."

He turned around to walk up the stairs but Bulma stopped him.

"And you'll be coming with us."

He turned around to look at her.

"But you two will take hours!"

"Thats your punishment."

His jaw nearly hit the floor.

Bulma smiled at him and walked up the stairs to their room.

He glared at the three teens and marched up to them.

"You three are still going to clean this entire house."

"But she said-" Goten began.

"I don't care, if I'm going to be punished so are you three."

He turned around and walked up the stairs.

Emi looked at Trunks.

"How did you survive 18-years with him?"

He smiled.

"He's nicer when its just me, my sister, and my mom here."

"Hard to believe."

"You guys can head back to your place and get some sleep, come on over whenever your ready to clean."

They nodded.

Goten fist pumped him.

"I hope you had a happy birthday buddy."

"I did."

Goten yawned.

"I'll meet you in the car Emi."

She nodded.

He walked out of the building.

Emi smiled at him.

"Thanks for yesterday it was fun." She said.

"No problem I had fun myself."

They both stood there awkwardly.

Emi blushed and quickly kissed his cheek.

"See you later."

She then ran out the door.

Trunks smiled and touched his cheek.

"Trunks and Emi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A voice sang.

He growled and glared at his sister.

"Quiet Bra."

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

He took a step toward her.

She yelped and ran up the stairs.

He sighed and shook his head.

He walked up to his room and shut the door.

He removed his clothes and walked into his bathroom.

When he finished taking a shower and brushing his teeth he walked into his room with a towel around his waist.

He looked at all his gifts and smiled.

He'd open them once the twins came back to help clean up the house.

He removed the towel around his waist and pulled on some boxers.

He pulled out some clothes and put them on.

He wore jeans and a black T-Shirt.

He laid down on his bed and decided to take a nap.

After a couple of hours he was awoken from his slumber by someone shaking him.

He slowly opened his eyes and yelled when he saw Emi so close to his face.

He yelped when he fell off the side of his bed.

Emi chuckled.

"You alright?"

He rubbed his butt and stood up.

"Yeah except for my butt."

Goten smiled.

"I bet Emi could massage it for you."

They both blushed and glared at Goten.

"Shut up Goten."

He put his hands up in defense.

"Hey I know you want to Emi."

She growled and advanced towards him.

"You better have written your will already."

"Ah! Trunks help!"

Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist, restraining her arms by her sides.

"Trunks let go! I have to kill Goten!"

"He's just joking, right Goten?"

"Yeah I was joking! Just don't kill me!"

She sighed.

He removed his arms from around her and looked at his gifts.

"Do you guys want to help me open my presents?"

They both looked at him.

"Why didn't you open them yet?" Goten asked.

"I wanted to wait for you two to get here."

They looked at each other and nodded.

He smiled as they both sat down on the ground.

Trunks sat between them and reached for the first gift.

After going through all the gifts he received clothes, money, and all sorts of other things.

He grabbed Gotens present and opened it.

He smiled.

"Woah, awesome board thanks Goten."

"No problem Trunks I know how badly you've been wanting a new one."

He looked at the back of it and smiled.

"Cool! Who did you get to do this?"

"A guy my brother is friends with, he owns his own skateboard shop."

"Sweet."

"Did you open Emi's present yet?"

He shook his head.

Emi blushed and looked away.

He reached for the blue bag and grabbed it.

He opened it up and smiled.

He pulled out the present from the bag and showed Goten.

It was a backstage pass and a ticket to Paramore's next concert.

"How did you get these? I heard they were sold out."

"My Uncle Raditz knows the manager for Paramore and I called him up."

"He gave these to you for free?"

"No, I had to give him all my savings."

Goten looked at her wide-eyed.

"But you were saving that money up for the IPhone 5."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'll just have to work extra hard to gain all the money back."

Trunks looked at the ticket and backstage pass.

He set them down on the ground and smiled at at Emi.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

She blushed and hugged him back.

He moved his mouth beside her ear.

"Thank you so much and you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."

She broke the hug.

"Your my only true friend Trunks I had to get you something really special."

Goten smiled.

"Aw what a sweet moment."

Emi glared at him.

"I'll give you a 3 minute head start."

He gulped.

He quickly stood up and ran out of Trunks room.

She smirked and stood up as well.

"Your only going to give him a 3 second head start aren't you?"

"Yep."

She ran out of his room and chased after Goten.

Trunks smiled.

_"I guess she really does care for me."_ Trunks thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Never Lie to Me_**

**_ Chapter 8 _**

* * *

After Trunks stopped Emi from chasing Goten he grabbed all the cleaning supplies.

He handed a mop to Goten, a bucket of soapy warm water to Emi, and grabbed windex.

Emi and Goten looked at each other and then back to Trunks.

"Um Trunks."

"Yeah Goten?"

"How are we going to clean your entire house before your parents and sister get back?"

He smirked at them.

"My mom and sister take hours when their shopping together, we've got time."

Emi looked around.

"But this will still take us a while; your house is huge."

"Lets split up, Goten you clean the kitchen and my sisters room, Emi you clean my parents room and mine, and I'll take care of my moms lab."

"Why do we have to clean two rooms and you only clean one?" Goten asked.

"Have you seen my moms lab? Its a mess."

"Lets just clean up and once were done we meet in the living room."

The boys nodded.

The three of them ran off and began to clean.

Once they were done the three of them were panting and sweating in the living room.

Trunks handed a water bottle to the twins and took one for himself.

"A-Atleast were done." Goten said.

Trunks chuckled nervously.

"Not exactly."

Emi and Goten looked at him.

"What do you mean? We cleaned every single room in your house."

"Not my dads training room."

"Why didn't you tell either one of us to clean it then?" Emi asked.

"It will take more than just one person to clean it."

They raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

Trunks brought them to his fathers training room.

And when he opened the door their jaws hit the floor.

There was a horrible stench, dirty clothes thrown everywhere, empty bottles of water, plates, and you couldn't even see the floor.

Emi gagged and covered her nose.

"How does he train in there?"

"Its not only for training, when he's angry or gets in an argument with my mom he sleeps in there and eats."

Goten checked the time on his watch.

"It took all of us 2 hours to clean every other room, its going to take us forever to clean this mess."

Trunks smiled at them.

"Follow me."

The twins exchanged looks and followed him.

They walked into Bulmas lab.

Trunks pulled out three yellow chemical protective suits and handed one to Emi and one to Goten.

Goten looked at it strangely.

"Why did you give us these?"

"Because we'll need them if were cleaning my dads training room."

They gulped and put them on.

He handed the two of them goggles and masks to protect their nose and mouth.

They put them on as Trunks continued to look for stuff.

He grabbed a vaccum and even more cleaning supplies.

He looked at the twins.

"Prepare yourselves."

They all walked back to the training room and walked inside.

The three teens took seperate sections of the training room and began to clean.

After 3 hours, Vegeta's training room was spotless.

The horrible stench was gone, all the machines were sparkling, the old food and bottles were thrown away, and all the clothes they found were washed.

Emi, Goten, and Trunks were in his room trying to cool off.

They all removed the chemical protective suits and threw them away.

They also threw away the goggles and mouth mask.

Trunks chuckled.

"I bet my mom will be shocked when she sees the house this clean."

"I bet your dad will be shocked to see us alive after knowing his training room was cleaned." Goten said.

"Your dad isn't a clean guy Trunks."

"Tell me about it."

Goten pulled out his phone when it vibrated.

He read the text and looked at Emi.

"Emi I just got a text from mom she wants us home now."

She stood up.

"Alright."

Goten stood up as well and felt his arms.

"Wow after cleaning your house I gained some more muscle."

Emi raised an eyebrow and poked Gotens stomach.

"Goten you have a 6-pack and you lift weights every day, how did you gain even _more_ muscle?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She chuckled.

Trunks stood up and fist pumped Goten.

"See you later Goten."

"Bye Trunks."

Emi hugged Trunks and quickly broke it.

"See you tomorrow."

He smiled.

"Bye."

She gave him a smile back.

Goten grabbed Emi's wrist and left Trunks room.

He sighed and looked over at his bed.

The backstage pass and ticket were lying there.

He picked it up and smiled.

_"I still can't believe she spent all her savings on this for me."_ He thought.

He heard the front door open and then close.

"Trunks! Were home!" Bulma yelled.

He ran out of his room and met his parents and sister by the door.

Vegeta smirked at him.

"Enjoy yourself while we were gone?" He asked.

"Yep and mom guess what Goten, Emi, and I did?"

She set her bags down.

"What?"

"We cleaned the entire house, no questions asked."

Vegetas eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah I even cleaned your lab."

Bulma smiled and hugged him.

"That was so kind of you three."

"And we even cleaned dads training room too."

Bulma, Bra, and Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You went into the room of no return?" Bra asked.

"Yeah and we returned."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your lying."

"I would never lie to you father."

Vegeta growled.

"Show us."

"Right this way."

They followed after Trunks until they reached Vegetas training room.

Vegeta typed in the password to open the door.

The door opened and they all gasped.

Bulma stepped inside and looked around.

"Oh my, the last time I came in here it was a dump."

Vegeta examined all his equitment.

"You brats really did clean in here."

"I told you."

Bulma kissed Trunks cheek.

"That was so kind of you Trunks and very noble to clean in here."

"Thanks mom."

"I'm going to raise your allowance."

He smiled and nodded.

Bulma grabbed Bra's hand and left.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

Trunks looked at him.

"Surprised father?"

"Very and you lied to your mother."

"Yes well, you wanted the entire house cleaned didn't you? And if she heard that you told us to clean the house you'd be in a lot of trouble."

He nodded his head and smirked.

"I've trained you well son."

"Yes you have dad."

"Go finish your homework."

"Gotcha."

As Trunks left his training room Vegeta couldn't help but smile.

His son was turning into him a little bit every single day.

Trunks walked up to his room and closed the door.

He smiled to himself and pulled out his English binder from his bookbag.

As he was doing his homework he heard his phone ring.

He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

**_"Hello Twunksie-Wunksie."_ **A voice said.

His eyes widened.

"Alyssa? How did you get my number?"

**_"Simple the phone book."_**

He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

**_"For you to be my boyfriend."_**

"Sorry but your not my type."

**_"But goth girls are?"_**

He growled.

"What are you talking about?"

**_"I know you like Emily."_**

"Yes I do she is my friend."

**_"Not that way I meant you really like her as in love."_**

He blushed.

"No I don't."

**_"So you wouldn't mind if you became my boyfriend?"_**

"I told you I don't like you that way."

**_"What about Emily?"_**

"I do not like Emi that way."

He heard her chuckle.

**_"Alright thats all I needed to know."_**

"What do you mean?"

**_"Bye Trunks."_**

He raised an eyebrow as she ended the call.

He placed his phone down and thought to himself.

Why did Alyssa want to be his girlfriend all of a sudden?

He shrugged his shoulders and continued on his homework.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 9** _

* * *

The next day at school Emi was running late.

She had gotten up late and rushed to get to school.

And Goten had already left for school.

When she finally arrived at the school she rushed to her locker.

But when she got to her locker someone was standing there.

She raised an eyebrow and walked up to the person.

"Alyssa could you move."

She smirked.

"Why?"

"I need to get my books."

"Let me guess, little goth girl is running late."

She growled.

"Yes I am now could you move."

Alyssa moved over to the side.

Emi opened her locker and grabbed the books she needed and closed it.

"I heard that your spending an awful lot of time with Trunks lately."

She rolled her eyes and walked to her first class.

"Your point? He's my friend."

"I suggest you quit hanging out with him or else."

Emi chuckled and looked at her.

"Or else what?"

"You'll find out but stay away from him."

"You aren't the boss of me blondie."

"Fine but remember I did warn you."

She rolled her eyes and walked to her first class.

Alyssa smirked to herself and walked off to her class as well.

When Emi reached her class Mr. Collins gave her a scolding look.

"Emily I'm happy your coming to school but coming late won't help you at all."

"Sorry Mr. Collins my alarm didn't go off."

"Just sit down."

She nodded and walked up to her seat.

She looked at the girl beside her and raised an eyebrow.

Emi had never seen the girl before.

She had blond hair that was pulled into two pig-tails, blue eyes, she wore a pink sweater, and jeans.

She looked over at Emi and smiled.

"Hi I'm Marron."

"I'm Emily but I usually go by Emi."

She nodded.

"I like your shirt."

Emi looked down at her shirt.

It was a black T-Shirt that said _"Paramore"_ on it and had a picture of the band below it.

"Thanks, you like Paramore?"

"Yeah."

Emi smiled.

She had just made a new friend.

When lunch came around Trunks and Goten were talking.

Trunks looked around.

"Wheres Emi?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders.

"She woke up late today so I'm not sure if she came to school or not."

He nodded.

Trunks was about to say something when something caught his eye.

He rubbed his eyes.

"Am I going crazy or is Emi talking to someone?"

Goten looked in the direction Trunks was.

"I think she is."

Emi and Marron walked up to them.

"Hey guys, this is Marron shes new."

Marron smiled at them.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi." Goten and Trunks said.

Emi sat beside Trunks and Marron sat beside Goten.

Goten looked at Marron.

"You don't think my sister is weird at all?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Goten is my twin brother."

"How cool."

"Kind of." She mumbled.

Goten glared at her.

"Don't mind my sisters idiotic remarks."

"Don't mind my brother trying to sound smart when he's not."

They both growled and got in each others faces.

Trunks stood up and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Don't scare away the friend we have just made you guys."

They sighed and sat back down.

"Trunks is right sorry if we freaked you out at all." Goten said.

"Its fine and I'm use to it, my mom always fights with my grandfather."

Emi had her arms crossed over her chest and thought of something.

Trunks looked at her.

"Are you angry?"

"No just thinking."

"About what?"

"Its not important."

He leaned closer to her.

"Tell me."

"No."

Trunks smirked.

"Then I'll have to force it out of you."

She raised an eyebrow.

He began to tickle her.

She couldn't hold back her laughter and tried to push away Trunks hands.

Goten smiled.

"Are they dating?" Marron asked.

"No but I'm going to get them together some how."

"How come?"

"Because they both like each other and I can trust Trunks to protect my sister."

She smiled.

"You seem like a sweet brother."

"I guess I am."

They looked back at the two teenagers and saw Emi nearly laying in Trunks lap.

"F-Fine! I'll...tell you!"

Trunks stopped tickling her.

She glared at him and moved back to her seat.

"So whats bothering you?"

She bit her lip.

She couldn't let Trunks know about what Alyssa said.

Or he'd go confront her and it would seem like she went to him for help.

"Um...Mr. Collins gave us a lot of homework and I don't want to do it."

Marron raised an eyebrow.

"No he-"

She got cut off by Emi's hand covering her mouth.

"What she meant to say was he said no helping allowed."

Trunks and Goten raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay we'll believe that." Goten said.

Emi sat back down beside Trunks.

She looked over at the entrance to the lunch room when she saw Alyssa enter.

She had two of her friends beside her and she looked over at Emi.

Alyssa glared at her and then smirked.

She said something to her two friends and they both nodded.

Emi raised an eyebrow.

The three of them walked over to them.

Alyssa's two friends pushed Marron over and sat on either side of Goten.

Emi looked over at Marron concerned and then over to her brother.

Goten was nervously looking at them as they touched his arms and chest.

Alyssa moved Emi over and sat beside Trunks.

She felt his arm and smiled.

"Have you been working out Trunks?"

"Um with my dad yeah."

"Well its certainly paying off."

The two girls beside Goten smiled.

"You are so strong Goten." The brown-haired girl said.

"And very handsome." The other brown-haired girl said.

Alyssa looked at the two of them.

"Rebecca, Christina, don't you think these two are the hottest guys on the football team?"

"For sure." They both said.

Emi growled and stood up.

"Why are you two molesting my brother?"

Trunks frowned when she didn't show any concern for him.

Rebecca cupped his cheeks.

"Because he is just adorable."

"Well get your hands off of him he's too naive for his own good."

"Hey!" Goten said.

"Its the truth."

Rebecca and Christina stood up.

"Fine."

They turned around and walked off.

She then turned her attention towards Alyssa.

"And you need to quit trying to get in Trunks pants."

She smirked.

"What do you care? You two aren't dating."

"So? He's still my friend."

"I'll leave him alone when you tell me you have no feelings for him whatsoever."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what your feelings for him are, do you like him just as a friend? Or do you like him more than a friend?"

Trunks looked up at her curiously.

Emi blushed.

"Why should I answer to you?"

"You don't have to answer to me, answer to Twunksie-Wunksie."

Alyssa stroked his cheek and intertwined their fingers.

Emi gulped.

She looked at Marron and Goten for support.

They both shrugged their shoulders.

What should she do?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 10 **_

* * *

Emi glanced down at Trunks as he curiously looked at her.

He wanted to know how she felt about him for a very long time.

And this was finally his chance to know.

"I like Trunks only as a friend."

Alyssa smirked.

"Really? So you shouldn't mind if I touch him like this."

She placed a hand on his stomach and used her other hand to run her fingers through his hair.

Emi clenched her fists and growled.

"He isn't your boyfriend so you shouldn't be touching him like that."

"You shouldn't care if I touch him like this since you don't love him at all."

She looked at Trunks and wondered why he wasn't stopping her from touching him.

He only stared down at the ground.

Goten stood up.

"Emi why don't you and Marron go to the bathroom and talk."

Emi looked at Goten and then to Trunks.

"Fine."

Marron stood up and walked to the bathroom with Emi.

He looked over at Alyssa and glared at her.

"Get your slutty paws off my friend."

She smirked and stood up.

"Fine but don't worry I know Twunksie-Wunksie will be mine soon enough, right?"

She looked down at Trunks but he didn't look up from the ground.

She smirked and kissed his cheek before walking off.

Goten looked down at Trunks and sat down.

"Trunks are you alright? Say something."

"She doesn't like me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Emi, she doesn't like me."

"She probably only said that to make Alyssa leave."

Trunks looked up at him with anger in his eyes.

"I know if I was in her position I would have told the truth and not lied."

"Trunks-"

"You know what if she doesn't like me like that then whats the point."

"Trunks! Even if she was telling the truth she still likes you as a friend."

He sighed.

"Your right I got a bit carried away."

"Dude, my sister has never liked anyone before and judging by everything thats happened ever since she met you its a clear fact that she likes you."

"What do you mean?"

"Before she met you she never came to school and shes had perfect attendence since you moved here."

"So? That doesn't prove anything."

Goten turned around and saw Marron and Emi coming.

"Here they come just cut her some slack."

He nodded.

Emi sat down beside Goten and Marron sat beside Trunks.

Trunks frowned.

Goten placed a hand on her back.

"Are you alright Emi?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh."

Marron and Goten both looked at Trunks and Emi.

The four of them sat in silence until lunch was over.

Trunks walked up to Emi's side.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well you didn't sit back next to me and you won't look at me."

Emi walked faster.

Trunks kept following after her.

"Just leave me alone."

"I will once you tell me why your mad at me."

She growled and walked into her classroom.

Before Trunks could enter Mr. Piccolo, the history teacher, stopped him.

"You aren't in my class this period."

Trunks gulped.

Mr. Piccolo was one of the scariest teachers in the school.

"Um...I just wanted to stop by and say hi."

"Well you did now goodbye."

He slammed the door in his face.

Trunks sighed.

Goten and Marron ran up to him.

"What happened?" Marron asked.

"She ran away from me and Mr. Piccolo kicked me out."

"Sorry about that buddy." Goten said.

"Its fine I guess she'll hate me from now on."

Trunks turned around and walked off.

"Poor Trunks."

"Yeah we need to get those two together."

"Goten don't you think we'll just make things worse?"

"No and I'm the love doctor I can get any two people together."

Marron chuckled.

"Okay love doctor see you later."

She opened the door to the history room and walked in.

When the day ended Emi was walking home with Marron.

As they were walking they were stopped by Alyssa, Rebecca, and Christina.

Emi rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to clear a few things out."

"What things?"

"Do you like Trunks?"

"Not at the moment."

"So you don't care if I would become his girlfriend?"

Emi smiled and laughed.

"Not at all do whatever you please I don't like him, I hate him in fact."

She smirked.

"Good to know."

They all turned around and walked off.

Marron looked at Emi.

"I thought Trunks was your friend."

"He is I was only saying that so she'd leave me alone."

"Oh but why does she always bother you?"

"Because I'm different than her and she hates the fact that I'm the sister of one of the hottest football players."

Marron blushed.

"Goten is really cute."

Emi smiled.

"You like him."

"No I don't!"

"Aw you have a crush."

"Shut up."

"Don't worry I won't tell him."

"Thanks."

As they continued walking they finally reached Emi's home.

They walked inside and saw Emi's father sitting on the couch.

Goku turned his head around and smiled.

"How was your day Emi?"

"Fine and this is my friend Marron."

"You have a friend? Awesome."

Goku stood up and smiled at her.

Marron's eyes widened.

"You sure are tall."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I get it from my dad and its nice to meet you."

"Thanks."

Emi walked towards her bedroom and Marron followed behind her.

She closed the door and laid down on her bed.

"I could fall asleep right now."

"We should do our homework."

She groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"If you want a good grade then yes."

She sat up and pulled out her history binder.

"Homework is stupid we do enough work at school."

Marron chuckled and started.

At Alyssa's home she smirked as she typed on her computer.

She pulled out a recorder from her bookbag and plugged in into her computer.

She hit the play button and listened to the conversation.

She edited the words a bit and replayed it.

She smirked evilly when it sounded perfect.

She unplugged the recorder and put it away.

"This will make sure that Trunks will never like goth girl again."

She dialed Trunks number and waited.

**_"Hello?"_**

She pushed the play button.

It sounded exactly like Emi's voice.

"Hey Trunks."

**_"Emi? I thought you were mad at me."_**

"Not at the moment."

**_"Oh thats good so whats up?"_**

"I don't like you."

**_"What?"_**

"I don't like you."

**_"This isn't funny Emi."_**

"I hate you."

He was silent for a little while.

**_"Y-Your lying."_**

"I hate you."

He was silent for a moment and she heard a growl.

**_"Fine since you seem to hate me so much I guess I'm not your friend!"_**

Alyssa smirked when she heard the phone hang up.

She chuckled lowly to herself.

_"Now Trunks will be all mine."_ Alyssa thought.

She stood up from her computer desk and laid down in her bed.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Everything was going according to plan.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 11 **_

* * *

The next day at school Emi was confused.

When she tried to say hi to Trunks he simply glared at her and walked away.

She had no idea why.

She walked up to Marron and tapped her shoulder.

Marron turned around and smiled.

"Whats up?"

"Do you know whats wrong with Trunks?"

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps glaring at me."

"Maybe he's in a bad mood."

"I'm not sure, I might have made him angry about something yesterday."

"Try asking him."

She nodded.

When she was in drama with Goten, she saw Trunks sitting alone.

Emi walked over to him.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"What do you mean?"

He glared at her.

"I thought you made it clear that you hated me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I hate you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Acting dumb wow, oh wait you don't need to act dumb because you already are."

She frowned.

"Whats your deal Trunks?"

He ignored her and read his book.

She sighed and sat back down beside Goten.

Goten looked at her worried.

"Whats the matter?"

"Somethings wrong with Trunks and he thinks I hate him."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I'll try talking to him."

"Good luck."

Goten stood up to move but Mr. Ness stopped him.

"Goten class is about to start you need to sit in your seat."

"But-"

"No buts now sit."

He frowned and sat back down.

He leaned over to Emi.

"We'll try talking to him at lunch."

She nodded.

When lunch came around Trunks was sitting in his usual spot eating lunch.

Emi, Marron, and Goten walked over to him and sat down.

Goten sat beside him, Emi in front of him, and Marron beside her.

"Trunks whats wrong with you? Why are you so angry?" Marron asked.

He growled.

"Its none of your business but I'm sure Emi could tell you."

They looked at her.

"Tell them what? And why do you think I hate you?"

He stood up and glared down at her.

"Quit acting like an idiot!"

He stormed out of the lunch room.

Emi looked at her brother and friend.

"What should I do?"

"Follow him and try to see what his deal is." Goten said.

She nodded and ran out of the lunch room.

She saw Trunks making his way to the library but she stopped him.

"Trunks please tell me why your angry, did I do something to upset you yesterday?"

He glared at her.

"Yeah you did and why do you keep lying? You know why I know you hate me."

"No I don't! Will you please tell me?"

He opened his mouth to respond but a voice stopped him.

"Trunks its so good to see you."

They both turned around and saw Alyssa.

Emi glared at her.

"What do you want Alyssa?"

She smirked and wrapped her arms around Trunks arm.

"I want Trunks."

Trunks looked from Emi to Alyssa.

"Why do you want me?"

"Because your handsome, strong, and very sweet, why don't you be my boyfriend?"

Emi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Trunks would never date you." Emi said.

He glared at Emi and looked at Alyssa.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure I'll be your boyfriend."

Emi's eyes widened.

She looked at Trunks.

"Say what?"

"I said I'll be her boyfriend."

Alyssa smiled.

"Oh goodie! How about you pick me up at 7 tonight and we'll do something together."

"Sure but right now I have to get a book for class."

"Alright don't get a paper cut."

"I won't."

She kissed his cheek and let go of his arm.

He glanced at the wide-eyed and open mouthed Emi before walking into the library.

Alyssa smirked.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

Emi shook off her shock and glared at her.

"You did something to Trunks didn't you?"

"Like what? Perform a spell? Make a potion? I'm not a witch."

"Yeah you are and you must have done something."

She glared at her.

"I am no witch and I did nothing but I did warn you to stay away from him didn't I."

Little bells went off in Emi's head.

She connected the dots and pointed a finger at Alyssa.

"You made him think I hate him didn't you?"

Alyssa moved her finger aside.

"How could I do that?"

"I'm not sure but you did something."

She chuckled and got in Emi's face.

Emi backed up until her back hit the lockers.

Alyssa was inches away from her face and was glaring at her.

"If you get anywhere near Trunks or talk to him I swear I will make your life a living hell."

Emi smirked.

"With you living, my life is already a living hell."

"I swear it Emily."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is and you better stay away from my boyfriend."

Alyssa gave her one last glare before walking off.

Emi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

She walked back to the lunch room and sat down beside Marron.

Goten and Marron both looked at her.

"What happened?"

"Well, Trunks thinks I hate him and I have no idea why and he just got a girlfriend."

"Who?" Marron asked.

"Alyssa."

Their eyes widened.

"But he doesn't like her." Goten said.

"I know that but he said he'd be her boyfriend."

"I guess since he thinks you hate him he hates you and he wants to date the one person you hate the most."

Both girls looked at Goten confused.

"What?"

He sighed.

"He's going to date the one person you hate the most to make you mad."

"Oh." They both said.

Goten looked towards the entrance of the lunch room and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess my theory was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around."

Marron and Emi turned around and their jaws dropped.

Trunks was kissing Alyssa on the lips in a full on make-out.

Emi clenched her fists together angerily.

A teacher walked up to them and broke it up.

Trunks glanced at Emi and smirked at her.

She growled.

Alyssa grabbed Trunks hand and intertwined their fingers.

They both walked up to the three teens and stopped.

"Its good to see you Marron, Goten." Alyssa said.

Trunks glared at Marron and Goten.

Emi noticed this and frowned.

She stood up.

"Trunks if you hate me I understand but don't hate Marron and Goten."

He looked at her.

Alyssa glared at her.

"Don't tell my Trunks what to do."

Emi ignored her.

"You shouldn't ruin your friendships with them just because of me."

He nodded.

"Fine."

Goten looked at Emi.

"But Emi-"

"Goten it doesn't matter."

She sat back down.

Alyssa smirked and pat the top of her head.

"It seems someone knows how to hold back her anger and jealously."

She slapped her hand away.

"What do you mean?"

"Your jealous of me, your brother, and friend."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be?"

"You lost Trunks and yet they still have a good friendship with him."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you aren't goth girl."

Emi growled.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

Trunks pulled Alyssa.

"Come on babe lets get back to class."

Emi's eyes widened.

"Babe?" She mumbled.

She smirked at Emi before walking off.

Goten and Marron looked at her worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine lets get back to class."

They both nodded and left the lunch room with Emi.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 12 **_

* * *

A couple months passed by since the Trunks and Emi incident.

With the help from Emi, Goten and Marron ended up getting together.

And Emi couldn't be anymore happier for the two of them.

Trunks sat with Goten and Marron at lunch with Alyssa by his side.

After a while of teasing and rude remarks, Emi decided to sit alone.

Goten asked if she wanted him to sit with her but she said no.

She wanted him and Trunks to act like nothing had went wrong.

Trunks would start to call her Emily or goth girl just like Alyssa and her friends do.

He would also trip her, humilate her, and make her mess up in drama.

To Emi it seemed that since Trunks started dating Alyssa he had changed.

And for the worse.

It was now the month of february.

Or as some call it, the month of love.

Emi absolutely hated this month.

She had no one to ever share it with but acted happy in front of her family.

And to make it even worse, valentines day was on a friday.

Goten opened the door to her room and saw her still asleep.

"Emi I know you hate this holiday but you have to get up."

"No."

He growled.

She groaned as Goten grabbed her feet and tried to pull her out of her bed.

"Emi! Get up or we'll be late!"

She yelped when Goten managed to pull her out of her bed and knock them both to the ground.

She rubbed her head and stood up.

"Fine I'm up now get out."

"Okay I'll go make you some waffles."

"Thanks."

He walked out of her room and closed the door.

She walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower.

Once done, she grabbed black skinny jeans, a black tank top that had a pink skull with crossbones on it, a black zip-up hoodie, and her black chucks.

She put it all on and walked into her bathroom.

She grabbed her eye shadow and eyeliner.

She put on her eyeliner, very dark as usual, and grabbed her eye shadow case.

She looked through the colors and frowned when she realized she was out of purple.

She sighed.

_"I guess I'll use pink."_ She thought.

She grabbed the pink eye shadow and put it on.

Once she was finished getting ready she grabbed her bookbag and put it on.

She walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen.

ChiChi smiled at her.

"Happy Valentines day Emily!"

"Thanks mom."

"I bought special waffles for you and Goten."

"Let me guess, heart shaped?"

The toaster popped and four heart shaped waffles popped out.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Every year their mother would buy heart-shaped waffles on Valentines day.

And Emi hated it.

She frowned.

"I know you hate this holiday but try to be happy." ChiChi said.

"Sure."

Goten walked in and grabbed all the waffles.

He handed two to Emi and kept the last two for himself.

"We've got to get going mom, love you."

"Goodbye you two."

They walked out of the house and got inside Gotens car.

Emi raised an eyebrow when she saw the box of chocolates and rose.

She smirked.

"Its for Marron isn't it?"

He blushed as he pulled out of the drive way.

"No, what would give you that idea?"

She tapped her chin.

"I don't know maybe because your dating her."

He didn't respond but judging by the blush on his face Emi was correct.

She chuckled and took a bite out of her waffle.

When they arrived at the school, Emi pulled out her ipod and began to play her music.

They both got out of the car and walked inside.

Goten looked at her.

"I'm going to go give this to Marron, you coming?"

"No way, I don't want to see you two suck each others faces off again."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright I'll see you at lunch."

She nodded.

Goten walked off into the hallway.

Emi sighed with boredness as she leaned against the wall.

She hated getting to school early because you have to wait until 7:26 to get to your first class.

And it was only 7:13.

As she was zoning out to the sound of her music someone stepped in front of her.

She looked up and saw Alyssa, Rebecca, and Christina.

She removed her earbuds and sighed.

"What insult do you have for me today?"

They smirked.

"Someone doesn't seem like their usual angry self today." Rebecca said.

"I hate Valentines day."

"Oh that figures, goths can't feel love can they?" Christina said.

Emi glared at her.

Alyssa smirked and showed a locket to her.

It was a gold heart shaped locket with an "A" carved into it.

"My Twunksie-Wunksie got me this locket, isn't it beautiful?"

She nodded.

"Yep."

"I bet you'll get nothing today and no roses from anyone."

Emi rolled her eyes.

Orange Star High always has roses to sell on Valentines day.

If you don't have enough time to buy your sweetheart a rose at a store you can buy one at the school and they deliever it to them.

You can either sign your name under the from tag or put secret admirer.

And Alyssa always gets the most each year.

Emi sighed.

"I bet I won't."

She raised an eyebrow.

Trunks walked up to Alyssa and wrapped an arm around her waist.

He glared at Emi.

"What are you doing talking to the goth girl?"

She smirked and stroked his cheek.

"Just showing her this beautiful locket you got for me."

Emi frowned and looked at the ground.

He examined her outfit.

"You aren't really dressed up nice for the holiday."

"Its because I hate Valentines day."

"Big shock."

Alyssa looked at Trunks.

"Aren't you going to buy me some roses?"

"Of course, lets leave her before her goth juices get on us."

"Bye goth girl." Alyssa said.

They all turned around to walk away.

"Enjoy Valentines day with each other." Emi mumbled.

Trunks glanced back at her and watched her sit down on the ground.

He frowned feeling a bit sorry for her.

He shook his head knowing he has to hate her.

Goten and Marron ran up to Emi.

"Are you alright?" Marron asked.

"Yeah just a bit tired."

She stood back up.

They all jumped a little when they heard the bell.

"I guess its time to get to class see you guys at lunch." Goten said.

The three of them waved to each other and walked off.

When lunch came around Goten and Marron were sitting with Alyssa, Trunks, and their popular crew.

Goten kept glancing over at Emi.

She was sitting at a table by herself and reading a book.

A student walked into the lunch room and was pulling a red wagon with roses in it.

"Valentine day roses!"

All the girls squealed making Emi roll her eyes.

As he handed out the roses every single girl and a few boys had one.

He looked into the wagon and saw one left.

He read the name on the tag and raised an eyebrow.

He looked around and walked up to Goten.

He tapped his shoulder making him turn around.

"Whats up?"

"Do you know where Emily Son is?"

Alyssa's eyes widened.

"Um yeah she's over there."

He pointed over at Emi.

Before he could move, Alyssa stopped him.

"Why do you need to know where goth girl is?"

"Because someone bought her a rose."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Um yeah."

"Let me see it."

"Sure but I'll need it back."

He handed it over to her.

She opened the card attached to it.

It said: _To Emily Son, From Your Secret Admirer._

She chuckled.

"This is some sort of joke."

"No its not this person even wrote her something."

He pulled out an envelope from his pocket that had Emi's name on it.

"They might have meant Goten Son."

"Nope."

He snatched the rose back and walked over to Emi.

She put her book down when he stopped in front of her.

"Do you need something?"

"Here you are."

He handed the rose and envelope over.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I think you have me mistaken."

"No I asked that gentleman over there and he said Emily Son is you."

He pointed over at Goten.

She looked over at the table and saw Alyssa glaring at her.

She looked down at the envelope and the rose.

Who could have sent it to her?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Never Lie to Me _**

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

When the school day was over Emi was walking home alone.

Goten offered to drive her home but she refused.

She said she had a lot to think about.

Also, Goten was going to bring Marron back to her house so they could spend the rest of the day together.

Emi kept thinking back to the rose and envelope she had received.

Someone probably pranked her as usual.

When she got home she looked around but didn't see her mother anywhere.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

She picked it up and it said:

_'I have to work late tonight so just order pizza for dinner, love mom.'_

She crumbled up the paper and threw it away.

She set her bookbag down and pulled out the rose and envelope.

She smelled the rose and smiled from the scent.

Her eyes were directed to the envelope.

She picked it up and opened it.

She pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

It read:

_"Dear Emily, I know your probably surprised about getting this rose but I thought you deserved one, I mean you have never received one before, have you?"_

She raised an eyebrow.

How could this person know that.

She looked back at it and continued to read.

_"I want to get to know you better because I feel like I don't know the entire truth about you, so go onto this website and this is my username: Lavander132."_

She walked into her room and shut the door.

She grabbed her laptop and typed in the website.

She wanted to know who this person was very badly.

She made a username which was, MusicLuver321.

Her eyes widened when she saw Lavander132 sign in.

She sighed and click on his name.

A screen popped up that had a microphone on it.

She raised an eyebrow.

**_"Can you hear me?"_** A deep masculine voice asked.

She yelped and fell onto her back.

She sat back up and curiously looked at the screen.

"Uh yeah."

**_"Good."_**

"Wait why can I hear you?"

**_"Because this website is a video chat website."_**

"Oh, why can't I see your face then?"

**_"Um I don't have a webcam."_**

"Oh well I've never heard your voice before at school, whats your name?"

**_"I can't tell you that."_**

"Why?"

**_"I just can't its a secret."_**

"Okay thats not creepy at all."

**_"Don't worry I'll tell you who I am once I can trust you."_**

"Alright and thanks for the rose it was really sweet."

**_"No problem, so I hear people don't really like you."_**

"Yep, I'm the social outcast of the school."

**_"Do you have any friends?"_**

"Well I have my brother Goten and my friend Marron."

**_"Do you hang out with them?"_**

"Rarely."

**_"How come?"_**

"My friend...well more like ex-friend Trunks is mad at me and I wanted Marron and Goten to stay friends with him."

**_"Why are you two ex-friends?"_**

"One day he came to school all angry at me and said that I said that I hated him."

**_"Really?"_**

"Yeah and I kept asking him why he thought I said that but he never told me why."

**_"So you never said you hated him?"_**

"No but he thinks I do."

**_"Maybe he thinks you don't feel the same way he feels toward you."_**

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

_**"Nothing."**_

"So I have a question for you."

**_"What is it?"_**

"Have we met before?"

**_"Yes."_**

"Are we in a class together?"

**_"Yeah."_**

She groaned.

"Why can't you tell me who you are? Its killing me."

He chuckled.

**_"You'll find out in time little one."_**

"Little one? I'm not little."

**_"Compared to me yes you are."_**

She tapped her chin.

"So your taller than me, that doesn't help at all! All the guys are taller than me at school."

**_"I told you that you'd find out who I am once I can trust you."_**

"Fine."

**_"I have to go Emily."_**

"Okay talk to you later."

**_"Right."_**

Emi signed off the website and turned off her computer.

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

_"Why are boys so difficult?"_ She thought.

She got out of her bed and walked into the kitchen.

She grabbed her bookbag and the rose she left on the table and walked back into her room.

She smelled the rose and smiled.

She set it down on her desk and placed her bookbag on the ground.

She heard the door open and then close.

"I'm home!"

She walked out of her room and saw her father standing there.

"Hi dad."

He smiled and hugged her.

"How was your day?"

"Fine what about yours?"

"Great now whats for dinner? I'm starving."

She chuckled.

"Its only 3."

He looked around.

"Where is your mother?"

"She said she is working late tonight and we could order pizza for dinner."

He licked his lips.

"Yum."

He grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza place.

Emi shook her head.

"Get a cheese pizza dad."

He gave her a thumbs up.

She sat down on the couch in the living room and watched TV.

When the pizza guy finally got there, he had about 10 pizzas.

Emi slapped her forehead.

"Mom is going to kill you."

He payed the pizza guy and grabbed all the pizzas.

"No she won't."

"Yeah."

Emi shut the door and grabbed some of the pizza boxes.

She set them down on the table.

He smiled.

"Dig in kiddo."

He grabbed a pizza box and began to eat.

She gagged.

"I will never get use to your eating habits."

He chuckled and continued to eat.

Before Emi could grab a slice of pizza she heard the phone ring.

She picked it up and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

**_"Is Goten there?"_**

Emi's eyes widened.

"Trunks?"

"**_Is Goten there?"_** He repeated.

She rolled her eyes.

"No he isn't, he's at Marrons house."

_**"Great."**_

"What did you need?"

**_"I left my skateboard in his room and I need it."_**

She sighed.

She inwardly cursed herself for having her fathers kind blood in her veins.

"You can come over and I'll give it to you."

**_"Alright I'll be there in a couple of minutes."_**

She hung up the phone and put it down.

She looked over at her father and saw 5 empty pizza boxes.

"Dad someone is coming over."

"Who?"

"Trunks, he left his skateboard here."

"Alright."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

Emi opened the door and her eyes widened.

Trunks was standing there.

"Wow you got here fast."

"Whatever can I get my board now?"

She nodded and let him in.

Goku smiled at him.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hi Goku."

Emi looked at him and walked up the stairs.

He looked up at her confused.

"Do you want your skateboard or not?"

He growled and followed after her.

When they reached his room Trunks glared at her.

"I don't need a guide I know where his room is."

"Well your welcome."

She opened Gotens door for him and he walked inside.

He grabbed his skateboard and looked at her.

"I'm not going to steal anything if thats what your thinking."

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

Before she could reach her room Trunks grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him.

"What?"

He moved closer to her.

Her eyes widened and she gulped.

He pecked her lips and moved his mouth beside her ear.

"Happy Valentines day Emi."

She had a gigantic blush covering her face.

He smirked and walked down the stairs.

Emi shook her head.

He was up to something.

And she wouldn't fall for it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 14** _

* * *

The next day Emi couldn't stop thinking about what Trunks had done.

Why did he kiss her?

Why did he wish her a happy Valentines day?

She thought he hated her.

**_"Emi?"_**

She shook her head and looked at her computer.

She was currently on the video chat website with Lavander132.

She needed to talk to someone about it and he was the only person she could trust, besides Marron.

"Sorry about that Lavander I was thinking."

**_"About that kiss you had yesterday?"_**

"Yeah I'm just so confused."

**_"Maybe he wants to be your friend again."_**

"What friend kisses the person they hate?"

**_"Maybe he doesn't hate you anymore."_**

"Even if he doesn't he has a girlfriend."

**_"His feelings for her might have vanished."_**

"Good point, you are one smart guy."

**_"Thanks."_**

"Emily! Come here!" ChiChi yelled.

"I have to go Lavander my mom wants me."

"**_Alright good luck with your kiss situation."_**

"Thanks."

**_"Talk to you later."_**

She signed out and left her room.

She walked into the living room and saw her mother sitting beside her father.

"Sweetie I need you to run to the market for me."

"Alright mom."

ChiChi gave her a piece of paper with the things she needed.

Emi grabbed her car keys, her wallet, and left the house.

She got inside her car and buckled up before driving off.

When she reached the market she grabbed a shopping cart and walked inside.

While she was looking around for some things she ran into someones shopping cart.

"Sorry about that."

"Emi is that you?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Gohan! Its great to see you."

She hugged him making him chuckle.

"You act like you haven't seen me in years."

"Well I can't help it, your awesome."

He rubbed the top of her head and broke the hug.

"So what are you doing here alone?"

"Mom wants me to pick her up a few things, what about you?"

"Videl is sick and she couldn't come grocery shopping."

She nodded.

She checked the time on her watch.

"I better get this finished I have to meet a friend."

His eyes widened.

"You have a friend?"

"Yeah and shes really nice."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

She grabbed her shopping cart and looked for everything her mother needed.

Once done she drove home and dropped it all off.

She drove to Marrons house and got out.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened and an old man opened the door.

He wore sunglasses, a beach shirt, shorts, and for some reason had a turtle shell on his back.

He smiled at Emi.

"Well aren't you just a beautiful little thing."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Is Marron here?"

"Yeah but why don't you and I-"

He got cut off by someone smacking him on the back of the head.

A woman with blond short hair, blue eyes, and was glaring at the old man stood there.

"Roshi quit creeping her out."

"You didn't have to hit me."

She rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"I'm 18, Marrons mom."

"Its nice to meet you."

"Come inside, Marron is in the living room."

Emi nodded and walked in.

18 grabbed Roshi's foot and dragged him inside.

She smiled when she saw Marron watching TV with her father.

Marron looked up and smiled.

"Hey Emi."

"Hey Marron."

She looked at her father.

"Daddy this is the friend I was telling you about."

He stood up and stuck his hand out.

Emi held back a chuckle when her father reached up to Emi's neck.

"I'm Krillin."

Emi grabbed his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

He let go of her hand when he saw Roshi lying on the ground.

"18! What have I told you about hitting my father?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Only do it when no one is over."

Krillin nodded and picked up his father.

Emi looked at Marron.

"Your family makes mine look normal."

Marron chuckled.

"Follow me."

She led her to her room.

Emi sat down on the ground and messed with her fingers.

Marron shut the door and looked at her curiously.

She looked up at her and gulped.

"Promise to keep a secret?"

Marron sat down in front of her.

"Of course, whats the matter?"

"Okay it started yesterday..."

Emi told Marron all about Lavander132 and told her about the kiss that Trunks had given her.

Her eyes were wide.

"Thats so weird."

"Tell me about it, why would Trunks kiss me when he's supposed to hate me?"

"I don't know but who is this Lavander132?"

"I'm not sure he won't tell me who he really is until he can fully trust me."

"Thats super creepy."

"I know."

They both jumped when they heard Marron's phone vibrate.

She grabbed it from off of her bed and checked her message.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Um Emi someone just texted me and they say their Lavander132."

"What?"

Emi grabbed her phone and looked at it.

It read:_ 'Get online I need to talk with you'._

"Are you going to talk to him?"

She handed her phone back.

"Yeah, wheres your computer?"

They both stood up and Marron opened the internet on her laptop.

Emi typed in the website and logged in.

She turned up the volume on the laptop and waited.

**_"You there?"_** Lavander132 asked.

"Yeah what did you need to talk about? But firstly, how did you get my friends number?"

**_"I know her at school."_**

Emi looked at Marron.

"I know you? Who are you?" Marron asked.

**_"Can't tell you."_**

"Besides that, what do you need?" Emi asked.

**_"Alyssa is planning a prank on you at school on monday."_**

"How do you know?"

**_"She told me."_**

"Oh."

**_"This is what shes going to do..."_**

After he explained what Alyssa was going to do, the girls planned something to avoid it.

When night came around Emi was walking back to her house since her car ran out of gas.

Marron had offered to give her a ride home but she declined it.

She wanted to think about a few things anyway.

She hated walking back to her house at night though.

She felt like someone could jump out and attack her.

She jumped a little when she heard something and walked faster.

She turned around to look behind her but didn't see anyone.

As she was walking she ran into something and fell over.

She looked up and her eyes widened.

It was Trunks.

He lent his hand down toward her.

She looked at his hand and then up to his face.

He smirked.

"I don't bite."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

He helped her stand up and let go of her hand.

"Thanks."

She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Come on Emi."

She laughed.

"Its been a while since you've called me that."

He frowned.

"I know I've been rude to you but I want to be friends with you again."

She looked at him.

"Why? Let me guess Alyssa is telling you to do this so she can prank me."

"No thats not it."

She stepped toward him.

"Trunks you really hurt me with the rude words and things you've done to me, I'm not sure if I can ever be friends with you again."

He put a serious expression on his face and stepped toward her.

She gulped from his expression and moved away from him.

She backed up until her back hit the lamp post.

"Emi I really care for you."

She shook her head.

"Quit messing with me I have to get home."

He cupped her face.

"Please Emi I like you more than a friend."

Her eyes widened.

"Stop lying Trunks."

"I'm not lying."

She glared at him.

"Sure you aren't just like you said you didn't like Alyssa but you ended up dating her, didn't y-"

She got cut off by his lips connecting with hers.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from shock.

Her entire face had turned red from embaressment.

After a little bit he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"I really do like you."

She glared at him and pushed him off of her.

"Leave me alone Trunks, I told you to stop lying."

"But I'm not lying."

She turned around and walked back to her house.

Trunks frowned.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

When monday came around Emi was walking to school.

She kept thinking back to what Trunks said.

Could he really like her?

Or could it just be another prank?

She shook her head and continued walking.

As she was walking she heard the wheels of a skateboard.

Trunks came up beside her and smiled.

"Hey Emi."

She glared at him and continued walking.

He frowned and stopped in front of her.

Emi growled and tried to move past him but he wouldn't let that happen.

"Move I have to get to school."

"So do I."

"Why didn't you ride in your car?"

"I felt like riding on my skateboard and I thought I'd see you."

She rolled her eyes and quickly moved past him.

He kept following behind her.

"Would you quit following me?"

"Well we both are going to the same school so I can't."

She growled and walked faster.

When they arrived at the school, Emi ran into Alyssa.

She sighed.

_"What a way to start off the day."_ She thought.

Alyssa saw Trunks and hugged him.

"How was your weekend Twunksie-Wunksie?"

He smiled.

"It was fine."

She turned her attention to Emi.

She placed her hands on her hips and stood in front of her.

"You know you could have ruined my outfit by rubbing your goth girlness over me."

"It would have been an improvement, now wouldn't it?"

She smirked.

"Looks like someone seems pretty high of themself today."

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

Emi smirked when she remembered about what Lavander132 had told her and Marron.

They had a perfect plan to make her prank backfire.

She tried to walk off by someone grabbed her arm.

She turned around and saw Trunks.

"I'll see you in drama."

She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

She shook his hand off and walked off.

She rubbed her arm when she felt a tingling sensation.

Alyssa glared at Trunks.

"Your supposed to hate her not be friends with her."

Trunks glared at her.

"Shes my friend and you don't tell me what to do."

"I'm your girlfriend of course I'll tell you what to do."

He growled and got in her face.

"Well not anymore, were done."

Her eyes widened.

"Your joking right?"

"Nope, good luck with that prank your going to do to Emi."

Her jaw nearly touched the floor.

He got on his skateboard and made his way to drama.

Emi smiled as she talked with Goten.

Trunks picked up his skateboard and looked at the twins.

He walked over to them and cleared his throat.

They both looked at him.

His eyes moved to the empty seat beside Emi.

"Is this seat taken?"

The twins exchanged looks.

"No its not." Goten said.

He smiled and sat down.

Emi looked at him curiously and talked with Goten.

Mr. Ness walked into sight and blew his whistle making the class be quiet.

"Now that I have everyones attention I want everyone to pair up in groups of two and take one of these scripts."

He pulled out a chair that had a bunch of scripts on it.

Everyone stood up and looked for partners.

Trunks looked at Goten.

"Can I be partners with Emi?"

"I'm not sure she isn't pretty happy with you right now."

"Please?"

"Alright fine."

Goten stood up and found another partner.

Trunks walked over to Emi and tapped her shoulder.

She looked at him.

"What do you want Trunks?"

"Do you want to be partners?"

"Well I'm going to be partners with Goten."

"He's pairing up with Tina."

She growled.

"Sure I'll be your partner."

He smiled.

"Great I'll get a script."

He walked over to the seat and pulled a script off.

He opened the first page and handed it to Emi.

She read the first few lines and growled.

"We have to be a couple on a date that goes horribly wrong."

"Sounds fun."

She rolled her eyes.

After Trunks and Emi showed Mr. Ness the act they did, he loved it.

He even forced them to be partners for the rest of the year.

Trunks smiled and Emi eyes widened at this.

When class was over Emi was walking to her next class and Trunks was trying to catch up to her.

"Emi! Wait up!"

She growled and walked faster.

Trunks ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"What now Trunks?"

"I wanted to know if you want to eat lunch with us today."

"No thanks you'll be with your girlfriend."

"Actually I broke up with Alyssa this morning."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Say what?"

"She kept bossing me around and I got tired of it so I ended it."

"Wow I never thought you ever had the guts to break up with someone."

He chuckled.

"So do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure I'll see you then."

She turned around and walked off.

Trunks smiled and walked to his class.

When he got there he had both Marron and Goten in his class.

He walked up to the two of them.

"I need your help guys."

"With what?" Marron asked.

"I want Emi to be my girlfriend."

Their eyes widened.

"Your joking right?"

"No."

Marron and Goten exchanged looks.

"I don't think thats such a good idea." Goten said.

"Why?"

"Doesn't she hate you?"

"Kind of but please? I've been making a few moves on her but they aren't working."

"What type of moves?"

"Well on Valentines day I kissed her and saturday night I kissed her and told her I like her more than a friend."

Gotens eyes widened.

He grabbed Trunks by the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"You kissed my sister? Do you want to die?"

"Goten let him go."

He sighed but listened to his girlfriend.

Trunks rubbed his chest.

"Dang Goten your really strong."

"Never mess with my sister."

He nodded.

"But how do I get her to be my girlfriend?"

Goten tapped his chin.

"She doesn't like romantic stuff, she doesn't like people that lie, and says she loves skateboarders as much as she loves music."

"And she really likes cute guys that are sweet, funny, a little bad boy in their personality, muscular, and cares for her." Marron said.

Goten and Trunks looked at her.

"How did you find all that out?"

"Shes a girl, I'm a girl, she wouldn't tell all that to a guy."

They nodded.

Trunks smiled.

"Its perfect! I can skateboard, we both love the same music, and I'm all that other stuff too."

Marron and Goten chuckled.

He raised an eyebrow.

"No offense Trunks but your not too funny and your not a bad boy."

"I can be a bad boy and funny."

He grabbed a sharpie off of the teachers desk and put it in his pocket.

"Your so bad stealing a sharpie." Marron said.

He sighed and put it back.

"You guys are right I'm no bad boy I'll never get her to like me."

Marron bit her lip.

She knew she promised not to tell anyone but she had to help out Trunks.

"She did like you at one point though."

Both boys looked at her.

"She did?"

"Yeah she promised me not to tell but you really need some encouragement."

He smiled.

"When did she tell you this?"

"We were hanging out and she said she thought you were pretty cute and funny."

"Yes! I just have to get her to like me even more!"

"How?"

"I don't know."

Marron smiled.

"You could ask Lavander132 to help you."

"Who?"

"He's the guy who gave Emi the rose on Valentines day and they've been talking a lot."

"His name is Lavander132?" Goten asked.

"Thats his username but he won't tell Emi who he really is but he knows me because he had my cell phone number."

Trunks smiled.

"Don't worry about that guy I've got it all covered."

He sat down in his seat.

They both looked at each other.

"5 bucks says that something bad happens."

Marron gave him a scolding look.

"Goten it isn't nice to bet on something like that."

He frowned.

"Your right."

Marron leaned over.

"5 bucks says that they end up dating."

He smiled.

"I'll take that bet."

They smiled at each other and sat down.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Never Lie to Me**_

_** Chapter 16 **_

* * *

When lunch came around Emi was sitting beside Marron.

No one was talking at all.

Marron and Goten looked at each other nervously.

They both had the same thought.

Awkward.

Goten nudged Trunks arm making him look at him.

He directed his eyes to his twin.

Trunks smiled and nodded.

"Hey Emi."

She looked at him.

"What?"

"Um...so have you gotten an IPhone 5 yet?"

"No I don't have enough money yet."

He nodded.

Goten slapped his forehead.

Marron looked at Emi and saw Alyssa out of the corner of her eye.

She tapped Emi's shoulder gaining her attention.

"Remember the prank?"

Emi smirked.

"Of course I do."

Goten raised an eyebrow.

"What prank?"

"Just watch."

Christina, one of Alyssa's friends, walked up to them and smiled at Emi.

"Emily that boy over there says he has your history textbook."

She pointed over at a football player that was talking.

Emi smiled.

"Thanks I'll go get it."

She stood up and walked over.

She tapped his shoulder.

He looked at her.

"What?"

"Christina says you have my history textbook."

"Oh yeah, I left it over there by the janitors closet."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

She walked over to the janitors closet in the lunch room and bent down to pick it up.

When she grabbed it she smirked when she heard someone chuckling.

She looked over at Marron and nodded.

Marron ran over to her.

They both leaned against the door as Emi lifted the textbook up.

All of a sudden they heard an explosion and screaming.

They stepped away from the door and opened it.

Alyssa walked out covered in honey and feathers.

Everyone began to laugh at her.

Emi smirked.

"Thats a good look for you Alyssa."

She coughed up some of the feathers and glared at them.

"How did you find out about this prank?"

"A friend of ours told us." Marron said.

She directed her attention over to Trunks.

She stomped up to him with Emi and Marron following behind.

Alyssa began to poke his chest.

"You told them about the prank didn't you? You knew about it and you wanted revenge."

He moved her finger aside.

"Sorry but I didn't."

"Then who told her?"

"Don't ask me, now could you leave us be feather butt?"

She stuck her nose up in the air and stormed out of the lunch room.

Marron and Emi high-fived each other and sat down.

Goten smiled at them.

"How did you two find out about that?"

Emi looked at Marron.

She nodded.

"A guy named Lavander132 told us about her prank."

"Who he is?" Trunks asked.

"I wish I knew he seems really kind."

Marron chuckled.

"I thought you were into bad boys."

She blushed and glared at Marron.

"Shut up!"

Goten and Trunks chuckled.

Emi glared at them.

They gulped.

Goten then scratched his head.

"Why did Alyssa try to prank you anyway?"

"She hates me the real question is when will she not prank me."

"I bet your Lavander132 boyfriend will be watching over you from now on." Marron teased.

Emi smiled at her.

"He isn't my boyfriend and I haven't even met him in person."

"Correction, you have he even said so, remember?"

"Yeah but he could be someone I hate."

"I bet he loves you." Goten said.

"Quit it you guys."

"If you did meet him in person and he was someone you hated, would you still like him?" Trunks asked.

She looked at him and thought about it.

"It depends on who he is and what he did to make me hate him."

He nodded.

Soon the day was over and everyone was going home.

Emi was walking by herself when she heard the wheels of a skateboard.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Trunks smiled at her.

"You just want to avoid me when your going to and away from school, don't you?"

"What was your first guess?"

He chuckled and examined her outfit.

She wore black skinny jeans, a gray tank top, black chucks, purple eye shadow, and black eye liner.

"Aren't you cold?"

She looked at him.

"Not really, why?"

"Your wearing a tank top and its a bit cold out."

"I'm fine."

He looked off into the distance.

"Your house is really far away your going to get cold."

"Thanks for being so concerned but I'll be fine."

He smiled.

"Your so stubborn, you know that?"

She glared at him.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

Emi stopped herself.

"I am not a child I will not get into the am not and are to fight with you."

He shook his head and removed his gray hoodie and gave it to her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Your going to get cold."

"I'll be fine."

"Just take it."

She sighed and stopped walking.

She placed her bookbag on the ground and took his hoodie.

She put it on and put her bookbag back on.

"Your such a nag sometimes."

He chuckled and kept following her on his skateboard.

"And thanks to me you won't get a cold now."

"Its not that cold out Trunks."

"I know but you should stay warm."

She looked at him confused but shook her head.

"Your a weirdo."

"You decided to be friends with me."

She didn't respond to his comment just kept walking.

He frowned.

When they finally arrived at her home she glanced at him.

"You know you don't have to walk me home all the time."

"I just want to make sure you get home safe."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a child."

She set her bookbag on the ground and was about to remove his hoodie.

He stopped her.

"I want you to keep it."

"Why? Its yours."

"I know but I just want you to have it just in case you ever get cold."

She cursed herself inwardly when she felt her heart beat faster from the sweet act.

It might of not seemed sweet to someone else but to her it was.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

"And Emi I'm sorry for ever making you angry with me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...its fine."

"Good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded.

He got on his skateboard but Emi stopped him.

"Trunks could I ask you a question."

He looked back at her.

"Sure whats up?"

She messed with her fingers.

"Why did you ask Alyssa out? I thought you didn't like her."

"Truth be told, I have no idea why."

"Really?"

"Yeah I actually liked someone else but I was just so angry with you that I thought it would make you jealous."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Just cause."

"Oh."

He then smirked.

"Why did you want to know anyway?"

She blushed.

"No reason."

"There has to be a reason since you asked out of the blue."

"It was just a random question so don't flatter yourself."

He chuckled.

He walked toward her and grasped her chin.

"Its good to have you back to your normal self."

She smiled.

"I could say the same to you, boxer-boy."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

He let his lips linger there for a moment and pulled away.

"See you tomorrow."

"Right, bye."

He got on his skateboard and left.

She touched her cheek and smiled.

Old feelings were returning.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 17 **_

* * *

5 months have passed by.

It was now summer break.

And the twins birthday was tomorrow.

ChiChi said she was going to invite over their entire family to celebrate.

But the twins just wanted to hang out with friends.

Of course, they had it her way when she whipped out the frying pan.

Also, Trunks had started getting even more close with Emi.

He would joke around with her and some people would think they were dating at times.

Currently, Emi was standing in her room with ChiChi, Marron, Trunks, and Goten.

ChiChi was forcing her to wear something besides her usual attire when their family came over.

She had a huge blush covering her face at her outfit.

She wore a black ruffled skirt that goes to her mid-thigh, a pink tank-top, pink low top converse, and she had no make-up on.

ChiChi smiled.

"You look so adorable."

She growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do I have to wear a skirt?"

"Because I allow you to wear whatever you want when family isn't over and when they are you wear what I say."

"Fine but I won't be happy about it."

She growled and all of a sudden a frying pan was in her hand.

The teenagers gulped.

"What was that young lady?"

Emi nervously smiled.

"I-I meant...I'll be very happy about this."

She smiled.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have a cake to order."

She walked out of Emi's room and shut the door.

Marron chuckled.

"Your mom is scary."

"We know." The twins said.

Trunks looked at Emi and smiled.

"You look really nice Emi."

"I hate it I'm changing right now."

She grabbed her clothes and walked into her bathroom.

Goten chuckled.

"She sure isn't like other girls."

"Tell me about it." Trunks said.

"And thats what you love about her, right?"

He covered Marrons mouth with his hand.

"Quiet she could hear you."

She removed his hand from her mouth.

"Its alright."

"When are you going to tell her anyway?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well you better do it soon."

He nodded.

The bathroom door opened and Emi stomped out.

She wore a black tank-top and softee shorts.

Marron looked at her confused.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I thought it was the clothes that I took off before my mom came in but it isn't."

"Where did they go?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to go ask."

"This won't end well." Goten mumbled.

She walked out of her room and saw her mother looking through a catalog.

"Mom where are my clothes?"

ChiChi kept looking through the catalog.

"I took them."

"Why?"

"I know how you are your going to change out of the clothes once you greet everyone."

"So you just took all my clothes?"

"Yes but I replaced them with cute outfits but you'll get them back the day after your birthday."

She growled.

"But mom-"

"No buts now get your butt in your room and do something."

She glared at her mother and walked back into her room.

Trunks looked at her.

"What did she say?"

"She took all my clothes and will probably give them back the day after Goten and my birthday."

"You can survive for that long, right?"

She rubbed her temples.

"I hope and she said she replaced my clothes with other ones."

She approached her closet nervously.

Marron stood up.

"Want some help?"

"Yes please."

She walked over to her and opened the closet up.

Emi's eyes widened.

All the clothes were girly, peppy, and something that Alyssa would wear.

Marron glanced at Emi.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Sure could you get me something that is more my style?"

She smiled.

"Of course."

Marron turned her attention back to the closet and looked through the clothes.

She smiled when she saw something and pulled it out.

It was dark blue cut-off jean shorts, black low top converse, and a black T-Shirt.

Emi looked at it and smiled.

"Its just my style thanks Marron."

"No problem."

Emi walked into her bathroom and quickly changed before coming out.

Goten cocked his head to the side.

"Why aren't you wearing make-up?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mom took my make-up away from me too."

"Dang, thats torchure for you."

"Tell me about it, so what do you guys want to do?"

They all looked at each other.

"The mall." The three teens said.

She smiled.

"Mall here we come."

Once they told ChiChi and Goku where they were going, they were off.

Trunks had driven them in his car to the Satan City Mall.

It is the biggest mall they have in Japan.

When they got there the four of them were just walking around.

Marron smiled.

"Hey guys lets get some pretzels."

Goten and Emi's stomachs growled at the sound of food.

They both chuckled.

"We both agree to that." Goten said.

They all got in line and waited.

Goten had purchased himself a regular pretzel and bought Marron pretzel sticks.

Emi was about to buy herself a regular pretzel but Trunks stopped her.

"I'll pay for it."

"No its fine Trunks."

"I've got this."

She sighed.

"Fine."

He paid for her pretzel and his.

He gave hers to her and smiled.

"Enjoy."

She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you boxer-boy."

He smiled.

The four of them sat down in the food court and munched on their pretzels.

As they were eating Goten saw a movie theater.

"Hey guys why don't we go see a movie?"

Emi looked at Goten.

"Every time we come to the mall you suggest we see a movie."

"What? Movies are good."

She rolled her eyes.

Marron smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Goten we aren't going to see a movie this time."

He frowned but continued to eat his pretzel.

Trunks looked at Marron and Gotens hands and looked at Emi's.

He reached his hand up but Emi stood up.

"I'm going to throw the bag away."

She grabbed the bag and walked over to the trash can.

When she was throwing away the bag she heard a gasp.

She looked up and rolled her eyes.

Alyssa, Christina, and Rebecca were looking at her.

"Is that you goth girl?"

"Yes its me."

Alyssa smirked.

"Well you look very pretty without all the make-up and black."

"Thanks I guess."

"I like the new change you should come hang out with us sometime."

"Sorry but my mom took away my clothes and I was forced to wear this, it wasn't of my own will."

"Well you should be thanking your mom." Rebecca said.

"You might even get a boyfriend now." Christina said.

Alyssa smiled and placed a hand on Emi's back.

"Just hang out with us and you'll be the most popular girl in the world."

"I'm fine I better get back to my friends now."

She turned around and walked away.

She shook her head and sat back down beside Trunks.

Marron looked at her.

"What did Alyssa and her friends want?"

"Did they bother you?" Trunks asked.

"No they just said how they like how I look now."

"You do look very nice." Goten said.

She clenched her fists.

"I'm not going to change my personality or appearence."

"Thats fine Emi, you don't have to change at all."

She nodded.

Trunks noticed how deep in thought she was about this.

He looked down at her hands and saw they were turning white from how tightly clenched she had them.

He gently placed his hand on top of hers.

She looked at him and saw the smile.

She blushed.

Goten and Marron exchanged looks and smiled.

"Hey guys."

They looked up.

"What is it Goten?" Emi asked.

"Marron and I are going to hang out together alone for a while are you guys okay being alone?"

"Yeah we'll be fine." Trunks said.

"Okay I'll see you at home Emi."

She nodded.

Goten stood up with Marron and walked off.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Those two are up to something."

"They are a couple its normal if they want to be alone."

"Yeah."

He tugged on her hand.

"Lets have some fun Emi."

She looked down at their hands and blushed.

"Sure."

"Great."

They both stood up and walked off.

"Um...Trunks."

"Yeah Emi?"

"Why are you still holding my hand?"

He blushed.

He quickly let go of her hand.

"Sorry about that."

"No its fine."

He looked down at her and saw the blush.

He smiled and grabbed her hand again.

But this time she held his hand back as well.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Never Lie to Me**_

_** Chapter 18** _

* * *

Emi and Trunks had enjoyed being at the mall together.

Someone even came up to them and asked if they were going out.

Emi had let go of Trunks hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

Trunks told them they weren't dating and looked at Emi sadly.

The next day had finally came around.

It was finally Goten and Emi's birthday.

Goten yawned as he sat up in his bed.

He scratched his head and got out of bed.

He grabbed his clothes and walked into his bathroom.

After his shower he stood in front of the mirror and used a comb and some gel to make his hair stand up.

_**A/N His hair always looks like the way it does in GT**_

He smiled at his reflection.

He removed his towel from around his waist and pulled on his boxers and clothes.

He wore jeans, a white T-Shirt, a long-sleeved plaid shirt unbuttoned, and vans.

He walked out of his room and saw Emi's door closed.

He rolled his eyes knowing she probably still didn't get up.

He walked down the hallway and saw their Uncle Raditz already there.

He walked back down to her room and grabbed the doorhandle.

He opened her door and saw her blankets all bunched up.

He walked in and removed the blankets from her body.

He chuckled.

Her hair was all over the place and she was drooling on her pillow.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to shake her.

"Emi wake up."

She groaned.

"Put that turkey away."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Get up."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

She glared at him and sat up.

"What do you want?"

"You have to get ready, everyone is arriving."

She rubbed her eyes.

ChiChi walked into her room and gasped.

The twins looked at her and smiled.

"Hey mom." They both said.

She growled and stood in front of Emi.

"Emily Son this appearence is not acceptable."

"I just got up mom."

She looked at Goten.

"Goten you go say hello to your Uncle Raditz while I help your sister get ready."

Emi gulped nervously.

Goten nodded and walked out of her room.

"Mom I can get ready myself."

"No now remove your clothes."

She blushed.

"I can shower myself."

"DO IT!"

She jumped and took off her clothes.

She blushed.

"There I'm naked."

"Get in the shower."

Emi walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

ChiChi pushed her inside and got her hair wet.

Emi grunted as ChiChi scrubbed her head.

Once she finished washing her hair and body ChiChi pulled her out of the shower and turned it off.

She grabbed a towel and began to roughly dry Emi's hair.

"Mom I can get ready myself!"

"Fine but be in the outfit I picked out for you yesterday."

She nodded.

ChiChi walked out of her room and closed the door.

She sighed and pulled on a bra and underwear.

She then pulled on the outfit that her mother picked out the day before.

Which was, a black ruffled skirt, a pink tank top, and pink low top converse.

Once done she began to blow dry her hair and then flat ironed it so it was flat.

She looked at the ends of her hair and saw the purple was beginning to fade away.

She made a mental note to re-dye them.

She was about to leave her room but decided to wear a jacket.

She grabbed her cropped leather moto jacket and pulled it on.

She walked out of her room and made her way into the living room.

Raditz, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Ox King, and Bardock were all there.

Ox King smiled at her and hugged her.

"My little granddaughter is growing up!"

She coughed.

"Can't...breathe!"

He looked down at her and let her go.

Bardock walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"Good to see you haven't changed from the last time I saw you kid."

She smiled at him.

"Yep not at all gramps."

ChiChi never wanted their family to know the real way that Emi dressed.

So every time a family member came over she would dress the opposite from the real way she usually does.

Raditz looked at her hair.

"Hey Emily, why is the end of hair purple?"

She smiled.

"I really like the color and I decided to get it dyed."

"Why not dye all your hair?" Pan asked.

"Because my mom wouldn't let me."

Goten smiled at his mother.

"Mom can Emi and I open our presents now?"

"Not yet, everyone isn't here yet."

Emi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah they are."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

ChiChi smiled.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

Emi and Goten's eyes widened.

Trunks, Marron, Trunks parents and sister, and Marrons parents were there.

"I decided to invite over Gotens girlfriend and her family and Emi's boyfriend and his family."

She blushed.

"Trunks isn't my boyfriend."

Marron walked in and gave Goten a kiss on the cheek.

Raditz smirked.

"He gets his skills with the ladies from me."

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"But he's my son."

"He could still get traits from me, and dad says I'm the stupid one."

Bardock hit him on the back of the head.

"Because you are, your the oldest and you don't have a wife yet."

"A wife holds you back and what lady doesn't want this?"

18, ChiChi, Bulma, Marron, Bra, and Emi all raised their hands.

He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bra rolled her eyes with boredness.

"Daddy why did I have to come?"

Vegeta looked at her.

"The last time we left you alone you were making out with someone."

She blushed.

Goku walked up to Vegeta and smiled.

"So your name is Vegeta?"

"Yes it is, who are you?"

"I'm Goku."

"His real name is Kakkarot." Bardock said.

Vegeta nodded.

"So your daughter is dating my son?"

Emi glared at him.

"We aren't dating!"

Marron smiled.

"But you want to date him."

She growled and stood beside Gohan.

He smiled.

"Don't worry I was teased when I wasn't dating Videl."

"Really?"

"Yeah but it wasn't as bad as your getting teased."

She sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked at Goten.

"Is your family always like this?"

"Kind of, usually my Uncle Raditz gets hit a lot by my gramps."

He nodded.

ChiChi smiled.

"Goten, Emily, time to blow out your candles."

Everyone walked into the kitchen where the cake was.

On one side it was an orange cake that had Goten's name on it.

And on the other side was purple with Emi's name on it.

They exchanged looks as everyone sang for them.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"No one better throw cake this time."

Bulma pulled his ear.

"If they do_ your_ cleaning it up."

He growled and rubbed his ear.

Once the twins blew out the candles, ChiChi cut a slice for everyone.

Goten stared at Emi's cake.

"Is it natural for a cake to be purple?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but it tastes fine."

Marron stood beside Trunks and nudged his arm.

"So what did you get Emi?"

"Something."

"Come on you have to tell me."

He smiled.

"You might tell her so I can't tell you."

She glared at him.

"You suck."

He chuckled and kept eating his cake.

When everyone finished eating they all gathered in the living room.

Emi looked at her mother.

"Mom why can't we open presents later when its just us?"

"Because you have to thank everyone in person."

She sighed.

Emi hated opening presents in front of others.

She absolutely hates being the center of attention.

Goku handed them each their first present.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 19 **_

* * *

Once Emi and Goten finished opening their presents, everyone left.

Goten got a new skateboard, a new laptop, some clothes, a giftcard to the mall, and a bunch of giftcards to food places.

Emi had received CD's, clothes, a giftcard to the mall, and make-up.

But Trunks had yet to give her a gift.

It made her feel a bit disappointed but got over it.

Everyone had wished the twins a happy birthday before leaving and went back to their homes.

Marron had stayed so she could hang out with Goten.

And Emi was sitting in her room on her laptop.

She was also wearing her pajamas.

She wore gray cotton sweatpants, a black tank top, and some white socks.

Her door opened up and ChiChi walked in.

"Emily, your father and I are going out for a few hours."

"Okay."

ChiChi kissed the top of her head.

"I hope you had a happy birthday."

"I did, thanks."

She smiled and walked out of her room.

Emi sighed with boredness.

She wanted to talk to someone, but who?

She snapped her fingers when she thought of someone.

She typed in the video chat website and logged on.

She wanted to know if Lavander132 was on.

She smiled when she saw he was on and clicked on his name.

_**"I heard todays your birthday."**_

"Yep, how did you know?"

**_"Lucky guess."_**

She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

**_"Could I ask you a question?"_**

"Sure."

**_"If you met me in person would you consider dating me?"_**

"I'm not sure."

**_"How come?"_**

"Because I don't know who you really are."

**_"Oh."_**

She heard someone knocking on her door.

"Hold on Lavander someone is at my door."

**_"Okay."_**

She set her laptop down and stood up from her bed.

She walked over to her door and opened it.

Trunks smiled at her.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hi."

"Shouldn't you be at your house?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Alright come on in."

He walked in and she closed the door.

She sat back down on her bed and noticed Lavander132 had signed out.

She frowned and looked at Trunks.

He blushed a little and handed her a rose.

She smiled and took it from him.

"I wanted to give you your present in private."

She smelled the rose.

"Well its very sweet."

She set it down on her nightstand.

"Thats not it."

He pulled a box from behind his back and handed it to her.

She laid it down in her lap and unwrapped it.

She gasped when she saw what it was.

"The IPhone 5? How did you get this?"

"My family _is_ the richest in the world so that was simple to get."

"Thank you so much Trunks."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He blushed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

She broke the hug and smiled at him.

"Emi theres something else I should tell you."

She set the IPhone 5 down on her nightstand and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I know who Lavander132 is."

Her eyes widened.

"Really? Who is he? And how do you know about him?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see, I'm Lavander132."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"But your voice sounds nothing like his."

He pulled out a headset from his pocket and put it on.

He pushed a button and adjusted it.

"Now do I sound like Lavander132?"

She gulped when his voice sounded exactly like Lavander132's.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He took the headset off and stood beside her.

"I didn't want you to know just yet."

She glared at him.

"So you were the one who got me the rose on Valentines day."

"Yeah."

"And what do you mean by_ 'you didn't want me to know just yet'_?"

"I couldn't let you know I was Lavander132 until I broke up with Alyssa and we were friends again."

Emi growled at the sound of Alyssa's name.

"Whatever I don't care."

"Please Emi I told you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did but you should have told me in the first place."

"I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't matter I'm getting something to eat."

She walked over to her door and grabbed the handle.

Before she could turn it, Trunks placed his hand on top of hers and placed his other hand on the door holding it closed.

Emi's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Trunks pressed his forehead against the back of her neck.

"I know you probably hate me now but I want you to know something."

"What?"

"I like you more than a friend I think I might...love you."

Emi turned her body around and gave him a nervous smile.

"Thats a good one Trunks."

He looked at her seriously and placed his arms on either side of her head.

She gulped when he leaned his head forward.

"I'm not joking, I wouldn't joke about something like this."

She shut her eyes and moved her head to the side.

His hand grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

He stroked her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened.

She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

She blushed when she felt his muscles under his shirt.

Trunks broke the kiss and looked at her.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw tears filling her eyes.

She glared at him and pushed him out of the way.

"Don't you ever do that again Trunks."

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to her window.

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't just randomly kiss someone! You kissed me when you were dating Alyssa, you kissed me just now, thats not natural!"

He cupped her face.

"It is if you really care for that person."

She blinked a couple of times.

She shook her head and smacked his hands off of her.

"Just stop it."

"I can't I love you."

She clenched her fists together.

"No you don't."

"You don't know how I feel so you wouldn't know."

She glared at him.

"And you don't know how _I_ feel."

"Then tell me."

She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I don't know."

She sniffed as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

She shut her eyes tightly.

Trunks cupped her face again and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Please don't cry Emi, it doesn't suit you."

He kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes and turned away from him.

"Theres something I can't get off my mind."

"What is it?"

"Why did you ask out Alyssa in the first place?"

He messed with his fingers.

"Because I wanted to make you jealous."

"Why? And I remember you always saying that you said that I said I hated you when I didn't."

He raised an eyebrow.

"But you did."

She turned around.

She gave him a serious look.

"Are we going to have this argument again? No I didn't Trunks."

"But you called me on your cell phone and kept saying you hated me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Thats impossible."

"How?"

"Because before you gave me the IPhone 5 I never had a cell phone."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Never Lie to Me **_

_**Chapter 20 **_

* * *

Trunks looked at Emi shocked.

"But if you never had a cell phone up until now, then who called me?"

"I don't know."

"It sounded exactly like you."

Emi growled.

"Whoever did this made us waste nearly a year without being friends."

He tapped his chin.

"It must have been someone that doesn't like you."

"Thats a dead give away, Alyssa."

"Yeah and since I was so angry with you I wasn't thinking straight and became her boyfriend just like she wanted."

Emi clenched her fists together.

"That little slut."

She grabbed her laptop and typed something in.

Trunks looked over her shoulder and saw her typing Alyssa's name in Google.

She smiled when she found her address.

"Emi what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go have a little chat with Alyssa."

She stood up and walked to her door.

"Sorry about this."

She raised an eyebrow.

He picked her up over his shoulder.

She blushed.

"Trunks put me down!"

He set her down on her bed and put her laptop on her desk.

She glared at him.

He smiled.

"I couldn't have you killing her."

"Why not? Do you still like her?"

"No, if you killed her then you would have gone to jail and you would have been taken away from me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Taken away from you?"

He quickly pecked her lips making her blush.

"Exactly."

She growled.

"I told you that you shouldn't randomly kiss people!"

"But I can't help it and I don't randomly kiss people I randomly kiss _you_."

She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it.

"Why are boys such a pain in the butt?"

He smiled.

He looked around her room and saw a picture frame on her desk.

He stood up and walked over to her desk and picked it up.

It was a picture of Emi and Goten.

They both looked like they were 7-years old.

Goten's hair was in the style of Goku's and he was wearing an orange gi, a long-sleeve blue undershirt, a blue sash, and shoes.

He also had a big smile on his face.

Emi had her hair up in a high pony-tail and wearing a gi similar to Goten's but more girlish and she also had a big smile on her face as well.

The two of them were also carrying pillow cases in their hands.

It was a dead give away that they were dressed up for Halloween.

"You look cute in this picture."

She lifted her head up from her pillow and her eyes widened.

She jumped out of her bed and tried to grab it.

Trunks had lifted it over his head and since he was taller than her, she couldn't get it.

"Give that back Trunks!"

"I've never seen you smile this big before and Goten looked a lot like your dad."

She growled and tackled him to the ground.

Since he was not expecting this he lost his grip on the picture as they fell to the ground.

Emi saw the picture and attempted to grab it.

But Trunks grabbed her legs and held her back.

She glared at him.

"Let go!"

"No way."

She yelped when Trunks knocked her onto her stomach and he laid over her.

She blushed from the position.

"Get off me! I'm not a mattress."

He chuckled and moved his mouth so it was beside her ear.

"I kind of like you in this position."

She shivered and elbowed him in the chest.

He did not expect this and lifted himself up a bit.

Emi slipped out from under him and grabbed the picture frame.

She smiled and put it back on her desk.

She gasped when she felt Trunks arms wrap around her waist and lift her up.

"W-What are you doing?"

He chuckled and spun her around so she could look at him.

He smiled.

"Your beautiful."

She blushed.

"Don't say pointless things!"

"It isn't pointless its the truth."

"Put me down!"

"Not until you agree to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened.

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"You can't hold me up like this for that long."

"Trust me I can, I'm very strong."

She wiggled around in his arms but he wouldn't let go.

"I don't want to be forced into a relationship!"

He set her down on the ground but kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm not forcing you Emi."

She glared at him.

"Yeah okay."

He moved some of her hair behind her ear and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are."

She blushed and pushed at his chest.

"Q-Quit saying stupid things."

"Its not stupid its the truth, why are you so afraid to be my girlfriend?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then why won't you do it? Your brother and best friend both say we'd be a great couple."

She growled.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Please tell me why you won't date me."

She looked at his eyes and bit her lip.

She unwrapped his arms around her waist and sat down on her bed.

Trunks sat down beside her.

"We've known each other for a year and we've hated each other for half of it."

"That wasn't our fault, Alyssa tricked us."

"And usually when you like someone you get your heart broken."

Emi frowned and looked off to the side.

He smiled.

He placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

"I would never break your heart."

"Too late."

"What do you mean?"

She blushed.

"I liked you before and you ended up turning into a male version of Alyssa; you called me goth girl, tripped me, it really hurt Trunks."

He grabbed her hand.

"And I felt awful about that, I wasn't thinking right I'm so sorry."

She stood up and glared at him.

"Sorry doesn't always fix everything Trunks! Even when you say sorry the feeling is still there."

Her eyes filled with tears but she tried to hold them back.

Trunks stood up.

"I know I've had that happen to myself before but I'm willing to try anything to make you like me again."

"No, I don't want to have this awful feeling ever again."

"Then let me help you."

She clenched her fists together as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Just leave! You've helped enough!"

"I'm not leaving."

"This is my house you have to leave."

"Emi I will not leave."

She sniffed and fell to her knees.

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Trunks eyes widened.

"Please just leave." She whispered.

He kneeled down and pulled her to his chest.

He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

"It will be okay."

She clutched his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry."

He grasped her chin and made her look at him.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I yelled at you."

He chuckled.

"Thats fine, you were still hurting and you let out your feelings."

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

She blushed.

"So what happens now?"

He smirked.

"I do believe that I asked you to be my girlfriend, whats your answer?"

She looked around her room nervously.

She messed with her fingers.

"Um...I guess so."

"Its a yes or no question."

She glared at him but he only chuckled.

"Fine I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Good and I promise I will never break your heart."

"And never lie to me."

He nodded.

"I will never lie to you."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Good."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Never Lie To Me **_

_**Chapter 21 **_

* * *

Goten groaned as the sun hit his eyelids.

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

He sat up from his bed and stood up.

He scratched his head as he checked the time on his clock.

It was 2:45 in the afternoon.

"_Wow I slept in really late."_ He thought.

He grabbed some clothes and walked into his bathroom.

Once he finished taking a shower he pulled on his clothes.

He wore jeans, socks, and an orange T-Shirt.

He grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

He walked out of his room and into the living room.

His eyes widened from what he saw.

Emi was sitting on the couch watching TV.

But that wasn't what shocked him.

Trunks was sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

And Emi was wearing his hoodie that he gave her a while ago.

He dropped his toothbrush on the ground gaining their attention.

Emi smirked.

"Sleep well 'Ten?"

He just stood there and his eye began to twitch.

Emi and Trunks exchanged looks.

"Hey Goten, you alright?" Trunks asked.

He shook off his shock and tapped his chin.

"Okay call me crazy but are you two dating?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No Goten we aren't, thats why I'm wearing his jacket and he has his arm over my shoulder."

"Really?"

She slapped her forehead.

"Goten do you know what sarcasm is?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I do."

"Well Emi just used it."

"Oh, so you two are dating?"

"Yes! We are!" Emi yelled.

He smiled.

"Great! I knew you two would eventually get together."

Trunks checked the time on his phone and stood up.

"I better get going before my mom freaks out."

"Why would she freak out?"

"I've been here ever since last night."

Gotens eyes widened.

"And our parents didn't kick you out?"

"They let me sleep on the couch."

"Oh."

He pecked Emi on the lips.

"Bye Trunks."

"See you later."

He waved to Goten and walked out of the house.

Goten smirked.

"I told you he liked someone."

She glared at him.

"I know you did but I still haven't figured out who that person was."

He rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes your as stupid as me."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I told you he liked someone and it seemed like you and that girl were the same person."

Her eyes widened when the bells in her head went off.

"You knew he liked me this entire time and you didn't tell me?!"

"How could you not tell?"

"Do you know who your talking to?"

He chuckled.

"Yes I do and do you want to come to the mall with Marron and me?"

"I'm not sure."

"You can bring Trunks."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll ask if he wants to come."

"Great! Now call up Marron and tell her how you and Trunks are dating."

He shoved the house phone into her hands.

"Fine fine Mr. Pushy."

He smiled.

"Love you too sis."

He picked up his toothbrush and walked back towards his room.

Emi dialed Marrons number and waited.

**_"Moshi moshi."_** Krillin said.

"Is Marron there?"

**_"May I ask who's calling?"_**

"Her friend Emi."

**_"Oh, hold on."_**

Emi waited for a bit.

**_"Hey Emi."_**

"Hey Marron."

**_"So whats up?"_**

"Well I didn't tell you yet but Trunks and I are dating."

She didn't hear a response for a little while.

**_"Are you serious?"_**

"Yes I am."

**_"Thats great!"_**

"Yeah."

**_"So are you and Trunks going to come to the mall with Goten and me?"_**

"I don't know I have to ask him."

**_"Alright."_**

Emi pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard it ring.

She checked the caller I.D. and noticed it was Capsule Corporation.

"I have to go Marron."

**_"Okay talk to you later."_**

She ended the call with Marron and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

**_"Hey Emi."_**

"Whats up Trunks?"

"**_Nothing I just got bored and decided to call you."_**

"Your already at your house?"

**_"Yeah."_**

"Wow."

**_"Well I do have a very fast car."_**

"Did your parents say anything to you about not being home?"

**_"My dad asked me if I had sex with you and I said no and my mom called your parents to make sure I wasn't lying."_**

"Why did your dad ask if we had sex?"

**_"I'm not sure."_**

She chuckled.

"Oh and before I forget, Goten wanted to know if you wanted to come to the mall with me, Marron, and him."

**_"Sure sounds fun."_**

"Alright we'll meet you there."

**_"Gotcha."_**

She hung up the phone and put it down.

She walked to her room and picked out an outfit.

It was dark blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top, black chucks, and a cropped leather moto jacket.

She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Once done she put on her outfit and grabbed her make-up.

She looked at her eye shadow and decided not to wear any.

She put on her black eye liner but only put on a little bit on the top and bottom.

She walked out of her room and opened Gotens door.

He looked over at her and smiled.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'll meet us there."

Goten grabbed his keys.

"Well lets get Marron and get going."

She nodded.

After they picked up Marron, they drove to the mall.

They stood outside the entrance waiting for Trunks.

Emi pulled out her phone, that Trunks got her, and checked the time.

Goten and Marron looked at her wide-eyed.

"Where did you get that?" Marron asked.

She looked at them.

"Oh, Trunks got me this as a present yesterday."

"What? And he didn't get me one?"

Emi smiled.

"You already have a phone Goten."

"I know but its so crappy."

"Well you know mom and dads rule, you have to buy _your_ own phone with _your_ own money."

He sighed.

"Yeah I know, worst rule ever."

Marron and Emi laughed.

"What are you all laughing about?" A voice asked.

They turned around and saw Trunks smiling at them.

He walked up to Emi and pecked her on the cheek.

She looked at the ground and blushed.

"How Goten has such a crappy phone." Marron said.

"Want me to buy you one Goten?"

"No its fine Trunks."

"Okay, so what are we going to do first?"

Goten and Emi's stomachs growled.

They laughed.

"Get some food." They both said.

"When are you two never hungry?"

"When were sleeping."

Trunks grabbed Emi's hand and walked into the mall.

Once they all had their food and were sitting, they started up a conversation.

As they were talking, a group of people walked up to them.

It was Christina, Rebecca, and Alyssa.

Alyssa looked at Emi.

"I see goth girl is toning down her make-up."

Trunks glared at them about to say something.

Emi grabbed his hand and squeezed it calming him down.

She smirked at Alyssa.

"You shouldn't talk Alyssa, you look like a clown with all your make-up on."

Marron, Goten, and Trunks chuckled.

She glared at her.

"Well look who feels all high and mighty today."

"How about you just leave with your friends? We didn't bother you so you don't need to bother us."

"I will leave when I want to."

"Whatever."

She growled.

She then smirked when she thought of something.

"You know what Emily? I will leave."

"Okay."

"With my Twunksie-Wunksie."

She placed a hand on his arm.

He moved his arm away from her grasp.

"I'm not yours Alyssa, we broke up."

"Its not like you can get anyone better than me as a girlfriend."

He smirked.

"Actually I can."

"Really? Prove it."

"I already am."

"Huh?"

"Emi is my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened along with Christina's and Rebecca's.

"Your lying." Christina said.

"Yeah theres no way anyone would date her." Rebecca said.

"How do you want me to prove it?"

"Kiss her."

"Fine."

He turned his head to look at Emi and grasped her chin lightly.

He pressed his lips against hers.

Their jaws dropped.

Trunks broke the kiss and smirked at Alyssa.

"No way."

"Oh and just to let you know, Emi is a _way_ better kisser than you."

Alyssa growled and stomped off with Christina and Rebecca.

"Wow Trunks I can't believe you stood up to her." Marron said.

"Yeah its usually just Emi that does that."

"Well I didn't like Alyssa talking about my koi that way."

She blushed when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

They'd be together, forever.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
